The Real Meaning of Family
by musicfashionlover
Summary: Something bads happening at home, no not Foster's, the apartment. How will Mac handle it? And how will everyone else help?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm writing another story but don't worry I'm keeping up with my other stories! This is my first chaptered story for Foster's so it might be off, thanks for taking the time to read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends or any of it's characters!

ENJOY!:D

* * *

"Guys," Frankie starts, "Mac's gonna be alittle late today." She was currently in the foyer with Wilt, Eduardo, Coco and Bloo.

"His mom wants to spend some time with him but he should be here soon." The others nod but don't notice Bloo's worried look, Frankie does however and she quickly addresses it.

"Don't worry Bloo Mr. Herriman knows. You're good." She gives him a thumbs up and walks away, the others also walk off to do stuff.

"Hehe great." He sits by the door and looks at it, waiting for it to open. He gets his wish a few minutes later when it opens and Mac slowly walks in.

"MAC! Are you okay?" Bloo quickly checks him over and Mac shoves him away.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Cause your mom, she hits you!" Mac looks at him shocked and quickly covers his mouth.

"Not so loud! How did you find out?!"

"I felt it, one time my arm started hurting I remembered you saying you were spending time with your mom and I didn't do anything so I figured that must be it!"

"Bloo.." Mac says softly, "I am so sorry."

"WHAT! Why are you sorry?!"

"Cause you didn't need to feel that." He looks down and shudders, "Whatever let's go play some video games."

"If that's what you want.. sure pal."

"Hey Bloo?" Mac asks alittle later the two of them were currently outside on the basketball court.

"Yea?"

"Do you think I could stay here tonight?"

"I don't see why not, might have to ask Herriman though."

"Shoot you're probably right. Let's go ask him." Mac says starting to walk inside.

"But I was winning!" Bloo whines but follows him in.

"Bloo, it was 18-0 you weren't even close." Mac says with a small smile as he spots Frankie.

"Hey Frankie!" She looks over at the of them and drops a laundry basket before addressing them.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could stay here tonight?"

"Umm sure it is Saturday, but what about you're mom." Mac freezes at that but Frankie doesn't notice, he gulps before answering.

"She's working really late she probably won't even notice."

"Oh okay sure then." She picks the basket back up and walks away as Bloo cheers.

"YES! SLEEPOVER!" Which makes Mac smile and laugh, Bloo grabs his arm and pulls him quickly upstairs.

"Bloo not so hard!" But that's all he says as he gets dragged upstairs.

"So what should we do first?" Bloo says hopping on his bed.

"Umm isn't dinner soon?"

"Yeah probably.. Oh! Let's go eat!" He jumps off the bed as Mac shakes his head. They arrive at the table as more friends start piling in.

"Huh on time that's new." Bloo says grabbing some food. Mac smacks his hand away Bloo rubs it as Mac says.

"Bloo! Wait for everyone else!"

"Fine buzzkill." He mutters slouching back in his seat, Mac rolls his eyes and starts a conversation with a friend sitting next to them, soon everyone else arrives and starts to eat.

"Now can I eat?" Bloo asks glaring at Mac who glares back and nods.

"FINALLY!" He grabs a bunch of food and puts it on his plate then looks at Mac and notices he's not getting any.

"Aren'tcha gonna get some food?" Mac snaps out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He puts some food on his plate and starts to eat.

"So Mac I heard you're spending the night." Wilt says making Mac pause in eating.

"Yeah, since I was with my mom earlier I figured I would so I could spend more time with you guys." He says making Frankie 'aww' he blushes looks at his plate and starts eating again.

"Aw Senor Mac that is very sweet."

"Co coco."

"Thanks guys." The rest of dinner passes and soon every gets up to start to cleaning their dishes Mac is about to get his when he notices Bloo walking away and leaving his.

"Bloo? Aren't you going to clean your dishes?" He asks expectantly Bloo sighs and picks his dishes up muttering about 'how he never gets to have any fun.'

"Don't just throw them in the water!" Bloo sighs again as he walks in the kitchen.

"Thanks for that Mac, he usually just leaves them." Frankie says starting to clean the table.

"Yes that is quite commendable Master Mac I don't know how you do it."

"It causes he's a wet blanket."

"GO BLOO!"

"Fine fine. Buzzkill." He mutters the last part.

"BLOO!"

"I"M GOING!" He walks back into the kitchen and to the sink.

"Do you need any help Frankie?" Mac asks as he finishes cleaning his area.

"No thanks Mac I got this go play, be a kid while you still can." He nods and heads into the kitchen to see if Bloo is done.

* * *

"HOW?" Mac asks as he walks into the kitchen to see soap and water all over the sink counter.

"Hey don't blame me it was Coco!"

"Coco!"

"Bloo.." Mac grits out before putting his head in his hand and sighing.

"Just clean this up." Bloo, who notices the change in his creators behavior nods and starts cleaning up. Once his done he heads over to Mac and they head out.

"Hey Mac?" Mac sighs.

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry.."

"Bloo it's okay.. let's just.. go upstairs." He says putting his hand on the railing and walking up. They get back up there and climb on Bloo's bed they sit there and stare eachother until..

"DARN IT!" Bloo blinks as Mac cheers,

"YES!" They look at eachother for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. A few seconds later Mac wipes his eye and says,

"Oh man this is great."

"Yeah.."

"... Is it weird that I miss this?"

"Not really I.. I miss it too." Bloo says as he plops down Mac just continues to stare at floor thoughtfully.

"Mac?" Bloo asks quietly, Mac jumps startled and looks at him.

"Sorry."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Mom. Terrance. The usual."

"Well stop it! You're here tonight and it's gonna be the best night ever!" Bloo finishes jumping up with a fist in the air which hits the top bunk.

"OW!" Both of them shout holding their hand.

"Bloo I really wish you would stop doing stuff like that."

"Me and you both, pal."

"So what now?"

"I don't know, you're the idea man! You think of something!" Mac looks thoughtful for a few seconds before getting an idea.

"Aha! I got it! Let's do..." A few moments later they were both sitting on the floor.

"This is boring!" They were currently making paper airplanes.

"That's cause you're not doing it right. Like this!" Mac says demonstrating how to do it Bloo looks at him confused so he just sighs.

"Come on Bloo hurry up! I wanna go throw these off the roof." Bloo huffs as he tries to do it again but ends up messing up he screams and throws it on the floor.

"Bloo," Mac sighs picking it up. "Try again but watch me." He picks up another piece of paper and makes another one slowly, Bloo copies him and makes a perfect one this time.

"YES TAKE THAT YOU STUPID PIECE OF PAPER!" He jumps up and cheers.

"Uh-huh go Bloo! I'm so awesome! Paper airplane master!" He says dancing Mac also gets off the floor and walks towards the door.

"Come on 'Paper Airplane Master' let's go see if we can hit someone with these."

"Oh awesome!" Bloo runs out the door making Mac run after him.

"BLOO WAIT UP!"

"I'm glad Mac's feeling better." Frankie says to Mr. Herriman as they both run past them.

"NO RUNNING! Ah yes even if Master Blooregard is a delinquent he can certainly be a good friend to Master Mac."

"I WON!" Bloo screams when he gets up to the roof.

"It wasn't a race!" Mac says from behind him out of breath.

"Whatever you say whimpy." Mac growls and shoves him down.

"Who's whimpy now?"

"Shut up." They stay on the roof for awhile throwing paper airplanes mostly made by Mac. Mac looks at at his watch and sighs.

"It's getting late Bloo we should head back inside." He says getting up.

"Yeah okay." They both walk back in and to Bloo's room where the others are getting ready for bed.

"Oh hey guys, Mac Frankie brought this up for you." Wilt says holding a sleeping bag, Mac grabs it and sets it up.

"Cool. Thanks!" He finishes setting it up and climb in.

"Night guys."

"WHAT? Bed Already?!"

"Yes Bloo it's getting late."

"It's 8:30!"

"Well I'm tired, it's been along day.." He turns away and closes his eyes, Bloo looks at him worried as he says,

"Yea okay." And climbs in his bed along with everyone else.

* * *

"No please NO!" Mac yells in his sleep waking everyone else up, Bloo jumps out of bed and runs over to him.

"Mac! Wake up!" He yells shaking him he jolts up and looks around.

"Bloo!" He then notices Bloo in front of him and hugs him.

"Should we go get Frankie?" Wilt asks worriedly starting to walk towards the door.

"NO!" Mac shouts startling all of them. "No, I'm okay really. You guys can go back to sleep it was just a nightmare." He says letting go of Bloo. Wilt looks at him before sighing and going back under the bunk bed everyone else also gets settled back in bed, except for Bloo.

"Bloo I'm fine I promise, please go back to bed." Bloo looks at him for a few seconds before sighing.

"Move over."

"Bloo-"

"Move over." He says slightly shoving him.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in a bed?" Mac points out making Bloo falter.

"Let's move up there." Mac says getting up they both get settled in and soon fall back asleep.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" The alarm clock screeches making everyone jump.

"Ugh what time is it?" Bloo asks groggily reaching over to turn it off but ends up knocking it on the floor.

"Coco." Bloo glares at her as he and Mac get up the latter awfully quiet as he was once again thinking about something; he suddenly shakes his head and looks at the others.

"So.. breakfast?" They all agree and walk downstairs.

"Good morning guys." Frankie greets as they walk into the dining room as some of the first friends to show up. "How did you all sleep?" To which they all extend looks at eachother before Wilt answers.

"Fine."

"Okay...?" They sit down and wait for the others to arrive making causal conversation, Mac being the only one to not say anything but if anyone notices they don't say anything. Soon breakfast passes and after cleaning up everyone goes to do their own thing.

"What time do you have to go home Mac?" Wilt asks as they all walk outside the current time being about 9 AM.

"Well my mom won't be home til about 5 so around then."

"Cool. So what do you guys wanna do?" They all look around thoughtfully for a few seconds before Bloo gets an idea.

"I know let's go to the arcade the games here are rigged anyways." They look at him with a disbelieving look before agreeing to go to the acarde.

"Great! You have money right?" Bloo says to Mac who nods.

"Yup prepare to get your butt kicked 'Bloo the blue dude'."

"I don't need to prepare to get-" He stops as Mac bursts out laughing, Bloo glares at him.

"Shut up." They start walking to the arcade Wilt leading Coco and Eduardo behind him leaving Mac and Bloo to trail behind them all.

"So what's been going on with you lately Mac? It's like you're a robot or something!"

"Whatdoya mean?"

"You're constantly lost in thought you're having nightmares it's weird man!"

"I'm going through alot lately Bloo! I thought you knew! You said you knew!" Mac looks down and sighs.

"I'm worried! You didn't tell me, I'm your best friend!"

"I was going to you know I was, I just was scared, you were getting hurt too!"

"What didya think I'd be mad at you? Thought you were smarter than that."

"I don't know.. I'm sorry you shouldn't have figured out that way, I should've told you. Forgive me?"

"Always." Bloo says rubbing his hair making him laugh.

"Race you to the arcade!" Mac says running off.

"HEY NO FAIR!" Bloo yells running after him.

* * *

That's the ends of Chapter 1! Expect the next update sometime next week. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. See ya next time!

BYE!:D


	2. Chapter 2

So remember when I said the next update was next week? Yeah no.. But worry not cause here it is! Got distracted by other stuff... So excited to be writing this story and I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends or any of it's characters.

ENJOY!:D

* * *

"Bye Mac." Bloo says sadly as Mac's about leave. They had come and gone from the arcade and it is almost 5 which means Mac has to leave.

"Bye Bloo I promise I'll be back tomorrow." They hug and Mac walks out the door, Bloo sighs and looks around.

"Oo a paddle-ball!" He continues to paddle as he walks down the hall and into the TV room where Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo are watching something. Bloo walks infront of the TV making them groan.

"Bloo I'm sorry but can you please move we're trying to watch something." Wilt says trying to see around him but with no success.

"Fine if you don't want me here you could just say so!" Bloo huffs and walks out as the others sigh in relief, he hears them and frowns, how come no one ever wanted to be around him?

"I miss Mac." He whispers sadly walking upstairs feeling a slight pain in his arm, he looks at it and winces before finishing walking to his room. He plops down on the bed and sighs he then notices the paddle-ball and perks up again.

"1- darnit!" He continued this until dinner time which is about 2 hours.

"DINNER!" Frankie shouts making him jump off his bed and run downstairs. Maybe dinner can get his mind of off Mac... nope. Try as he might he just can't stop thinking somethings terribly wrong, briefly he notices the others trying to get his attention but he ignores them, he has other things to worry about.

"Master Blooregard!" Mr. Herriman shouts startling him Bloo glares at him as he says, "It is rude to ignore people when they are trying talking to you! Whatever you are day dreaming about can wait!" Bloo sighs and looks at his food.

"Furthermore-"

"I GET IT!" Bloo shouts making everyone jump he lets out a growl and jumps out of his seat then walks out Mr. Herriman goes to stop him but Frankie stops him with a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry but what was that about?" Wilt questions as the others nod.

"Si Azul es acting muy weird."

"I'm sure it's nothing guys just give him some time and he'll be fine." Little did Frankie know how wrong she is, for Bloo is currently in his bedroom pacing back and forth worried out of his mind.

"C'mon Mac." He mutters trying to push at the block in his head but it pushes back even more continuing to block him out of Mac's mind. 'C'mon' he thinks pushing again 'just let me in already.' but to no avail, he lets out a scream in frustration and plops down on his bed trying to fall asleep. He sighs after a few minutes and says.

"Just let me fall asleep already." He suddenly gets a thought in his head. "That jerk, he's keeping me up! The next time I see him.." He trails off what would he do the next time he sees him? Would there be a next time? He quickly shakes his head, he can't think like that Mac's smart if something really bad happens he can figure away out, but he's also timid and would probably be to scared to do something, he sighs again and closes his eyes falling asleep within seconds. The others come in minutes later and get ready for bed quietly each really worried about Bloo, they softly say goodnight and drift off to sleep.

"MAC!" Bloo shouts as he jumps up waking the others.

"Bloo?"

"Azul?"

"Coco?"

"Mac's in trouble!" Bloo says jumping out of bed.

"Bloo it was just a nightmare." Wilt says getting up from under the bunk looking at him.

"No! No it wasn't he's in trouble Wilt!"

"Guys is everything okay? I heard a scream." Frankie says as she runs into the room.

"Azul had a bad dream it es muy scary!" Eduardo says holding his blanket to his face.

Bloo huffs in annoyance, "No it wasn't just a 'bad dream'! Mac is in trouble I know it!"

"Bloo," Frankie says crouching to his level, "Mac is at home, he's safe I promise it was just a nightmare." She starts putting him into bed,

"You'll see him tomorrow safe and sound, okay?" She pulls the cover over him and starts walking out.

"Night guys!" Everyone responses except Bloo who is looking at his picture of Mac with a scared look on his face, Frankie sighs and closes the door going back to her room.

"Please be okay." Bloo whispers as he turns to go back to sleep. Bloo is right to be worried however because at Mac's apartment this is happening...

* * *

"WAKE UP STUPID!" Terrance shouts dragging Mac out of bed by his leg, he wakes up with a start and starts struggling.

"No Terrance please!" Terrance ignores him and carries him to the living room and throws him on the floor.

"SHUT UP!" Mac curls into a ball and starts crying not noticing another figure suddenly appear in the room. He doesn't know how he got there or why all he knows is Mac's in trouble and that this time it's not a dream.

"Leave him alone you jerk!" But Terrance doesn't hear and starts advancing menacingly towards Mac. Bloo runs and jumps at him trying to stop him but he goes right through and Terrance doesn't notice.

"Stupid limitations!" Bloo screams in frustration and shakes Mac.

"Do something! Don't let him get you!" But Mac doesn't respond and just curls up tighter Bloo quickly jumps into action and stands infront him, arms stretched, this time Terrance pauses as if sensing something before shaking his head and continuing towards Mac. He is about to grab Mac when the door opens, everyone looks towards it as Mac and Terrance's mom walks in. Mac tucks his head back into the ball and whimpers just wanting this to be over.

"Terrance what are you doing up? It's late." She questions putting her purse down and walking over.

"Oh." She says looking at Mac before turning to Terrance and gesturing to his room.

"Go to bed I'll handle this."

"Like hell you will-" Bloo starts but Mac interrupts him.

"Go away." He mutters quietly.

"Um buddy? Think you'll need to be louder to get their attention."

"You Bloo."

"ME?" Mac's about to answer when his mom kicks him making him wince and Bloo growl.

"Pay attention to me when I'm talking to you! Why are you up?" When he doesn't answer she kicks him again and he cries out.

"Please." He begs Bloo. "Go."

"No." He responses pushing at Mac's mom leg trying to budge her which doesn't work. He huffs in annoyance and keeps trying.

"Well?" She questions impatiently tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

"Terrance woke me up." He finally says trying not to look and her, or Bloo for that matter.

"No excuse! When I tell you to go bed, you go to bed!" She brings her foot down on him again as he cries harder.

"I'M SORRY!" He shouts curling up even tighter.

"YOU SHOULD OF THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU DISOBEYED ME!" She keeps kicking him as he continues to cry, Bloo tries to pull her off but can't.

"Mac please!" He cries, "Let me help!" She finally stops kicking him and says.

"Go to bed." Mac gets up and starts limping to his room, Bloo following him.

"And don't get up again!" They finally get there and Mac drops onto his bed sobbing, Bloo quickly floats over and onto his bed. Mac throws his arms around Bloo and pulls him close to him, Bloo holds him and runs his hand through his hair. They stay like this for awhile before Bloo notices Mac losing consciousnesses.

"Mac." He says grabbing his face. "Stay with me." He quickly gives some of his life force to Mac until it starts to drain him.

"No." He weakly says, "Stop."

"You need it more than me."

"You no good to anyone dead. Stop. I'm better see?" Mac says trying to get out of his lap with no success.

"Well I'm not passing out. But I am tired. Goodnight Bloo." He says snuggling into him.

"Night Pal."

* * *

The next morning Mac woke up in extreme pain and tried to crawl out of bed, unsuccessfully.

"Bloo?" He whispers questioningly and groans when he gets no response, he's awake great. Mac thinks about just going back to sleep but realizes it Monday and that he has school he tries to get up again but can't. Could he even make it through school? He didn't think so but he gets no more time to dwell on it as Terrance walks in slamming his door into the wall.

"MORNING LOSER TIME FOR SCHOOL!" He pulls him onto the floor and walks out laughing. Mac groans again and starts getting ready when he finishes he tiptoes into the kitchen.

"Please be gone please be gone." He whispers as he looks around and sighs in relief when he sees no one else. He looks at the cereal on the counter and gags in disgust, he doesn't think he could eat anything right now. He grabs his backpack and walks out the door and makes it two steps before realizing he can't last in school all day, but where could he go? How about the only place he really feels at home, Fosters. With a new destination in mind he heads off.

Meanwhile with Bloo, he was also just getting up but not to his own accord.

"Bloo time for breakfast." Wilt says shaking him, he lets out a groan and turns around.

"C'mon Bloo I'm sorry but aren'tcha hungry?" He sighs and gets up with a glare.

 _"Fine."_ All of them start to head downstairs when they hear the doorbell ring.

"MS FRANCIS PLEASE GET THE DOOR!"

"I'M BUSY!"

"I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO SLACK OFF."

"FINE!"

"Wonder who that is?" Wilt asks the others who shrug in response.

In the meantime downstairs Frankie is angrily stomping to the door.

"Who's here at 7'am we aren't even open yet!" Frankie opens the door preparing to yell when she notices Mac standing there, kinda weird.

"Mac? Shouldn't you be at school?" Mac looks up stunned, he didn't plan what to say, he starts stuttering as the others arrive downstairs.

"Mac!" Bloo says happily running over to them, "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah that's what I wanna know."

"Um I, I, I don't feel good." He says slumping over everyone looks worried as Bloo goes to prop him up.

"Bloo bring him into the living room I'll get some water everyone else, breakfast!" Everyone scurries off while Bloo leads Mac into the living room.

"Thanks Bloo." Mac mumbles when he sets him on the couch.

"Not that I'm not happy, but why are you here?"

"Cause there's no way I could make it through school." He lets out a quiet groan as he lays on the couch.

"Here," Frankie says walking in with a glass of water which she hands to Mac. "Now start talking." He looks at Bloo nervously who glances around before shrugging.

"Maybe you should just tell her."

"Bloo I can't just-"

"Tell me what? What's going on Mac?"

"Um, um." He begins breathing heavily and turns to Bloo again who looks at him worriedly.

 _'You gotta tell her!"_ He thinks to Mac who shakes his head.

 _'Mac.'_ He pleads, _'You have to, what if gets worse? You're not safe there.'_

"I didn't go to school cause I knew I wouldn't be able to get thought the day, it hurts too much."

"What hurts?"

"My side. From when my mom kicked it."

"WHAT? Why would she do that?"

"Cause I disobeyed her."

"It's wasn't your fault!" Bloo says getting up and turns to Frankie. "Terrance woke him up and she got mad at him. Stuff like that has been going on for along time!"

"How long?" Frankie asks turning to Mac who's curled in a ball. She's too concerned about Mac to notice there's no way Bloo should know something like that, he only got there a couple minutes ago and the two hadn't been alone very long.

"She didn't start hitting until a few weeks ago but she's always been awful after Dad died. Her and Terrance." He starts sobbing, "Please don't make me go back there." Frankie carefully grabs him and pulls him into her lap while Bloo pats his back comfortingly.

"I would never. But you gotta go to the hospital, if you can't even walk how bad is it?" Mac looks up at her before sighing and nodding.

"Great we'll take the bus." Frankie says putting him down and getting up then walking to the door, Bloo helps him up and they both follow after her.

* * *

Frankie is trying to drive as slowly fast as she can, wanting to get there quick but not wanting to jostle Mac too much. He is currently in the seat behind her leaning against Bloo who was carefully holding him, looking very worried.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Bloo," She calmly says slamming her hands down. "No, we weren't there five minutes ago and we AREN'T THERE NOW!" She finishes shouting making Bloo jump back.

"Geez I was just asking."

"You were just-" Whatever she's about to say gets interrupted by a small groan.

"Don't worry pal we'll be there soon." The rest of the bus ride is silent except for the occasional groan from Mac when they finally get there, Frankie stops the bus gets up and carefully grabs Mac while Bloo anxiously watches. They walk into the hospital and try to get someone's attention to no avail.

"Sorry guys," She mutters to them before continuing, "EXCUSE ME I HAVE A LITTLE BOY HERE WHO COULD HAVE SOME BROKEN RIBS CAN I HAVE A DOCTOR _PLEASE!_ " A doctor quickly walks over to them and tries to grab Mac but Frankie gives a look and he backs off with his hands up.

"Let me have a look, you two are more than welcome to join." They both look at him with 'duh' look and they all walk to an x-ray room.

"So how exactly did this happen?" He says almost accusingly.

"What are you implying?" Frankie grits out trying not to hit him she is still holding Mac after all.

"Nothing just checking."

"Listen buddy-"

"Not, Frankie's, fault," A small voice wheezes out making everyone look at him.

"Can we talk about this later?" Bloo asks, "In case you haven't noticed, he's really hurt!"

"Right here we are," He points to a sign that says 'X-Ray' and walks in as the other two follow.

"Set him down here please." He gestures to the bed, Frankie does grabbing Bloo afterwards to make sure he doesn't do anything, he growls at her before settling in her arms.

"Hurry up he's scared." Bloo simply says as Frankie gives him a questioning look wondering how he could possibly know that but guesses it was easy to infer that. The Doctor nods and begins the procedure they all sit silently for a few seconds before the Doctor hesitantly asks.

"How did this happen? It's standard procedure to ask especially in these situations." Pointing out the fact Mac, no matter how mature he is, is fact a kid. Frankie sighs before answering.

"I don't know the whole story I only found out something was up a few minutes ago. He said his Mom hits him and that it's been going on for a few weeks now."

"I see. Have you contacted the police?"

"Oh shoot! I should go do that, Bloo stay here." She says setting him down and walking out the door.

"How's it going, doc?" Bloo casually asks trying to hide his worry making the Doctor chuckle.

"Call me David, it's going fine looks like nothing more than some bruising your friend here is very lucky."

"Not the word I would use. But it looked alot worse last night." He lets the last part slip out accidentally.

"So you live with him then?"

"No I live a Foster's, but I used to. His mom forced him to give me up, said he was 'too old' for an imaginary friend. But he made a deal that as long as he comes to see me everyday, I won't be put up for adoption, he's never missed a day."

"Sounds like he really cares about you."

"Yea.." He says softly turning to look at Mac David notices and gives him a sympathetic look.

"Like I said it's just some mild bruising, he's going to be just fine." Frankie then walks back in and scans over the X-Ray machine meticulously.

"The cops are going to Mac's apartment to investigate, they're also sending someone to talk to Mac as soon as this is done."

"Right. Excellent timing Ms.?"

"Just Frankie is fine.

"Right. I was just telling Bloo here that it's just a some bruise ribs he should be fine in 3-4 weeks until then I advise not moving around too much, avoid any activities that can cause rib cage pain, and alot of aspirin." He finishes with a smile and a light chuckle.

"We can move him into the Children's Ward until the cop gets here if you want." Frankie nods and goes to carefully pick him up.

"Did you hear that Pal?" She asks Mac as they're walking. "It's just some bruise ribs nothing to serious." He lightly groans, picks his head up and looks around as if looking for something.

"Right here." Bloo says from next to Frankie, Mac lightly smiles as rest into Frankie as they all walk to the Children's Ward where who knows what lies ahead.

* * *

Another long chapter! I'm really enjoying writing these if you haven't noticed. So just to clear up any confusion the first time Bloo woke up, it was a dream but it let him know something was wrong with Mac in case you didn't realize that. And the thing between Bloo and Mac like the dream that wasn't a dream, and knowing he was scared will be explained soon! Though some of you might already know good for you! But for those who don't you will find out soon.

So what do you guys think will happen next? The answer may surprise you!

BYE!:D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So realized I forgot to describe David, the Doctor, last chapter.. whoops. So for the meantime, I've decided to just focus on this story otherwise it'll be months before the next upload on anything and I'm really into Fosters right now and this story even if it's not the most popular it's the one I'm most inspired by right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends or any of its characters.

ENJOY!:D

* * *

It's quiet, too quiet.

But not really cause all of them were lost in their thoughts. The three of them were currently in a private bedroom in the Children's Ward, Mac and Bloo on the bed while Frankie is in a chair next to them. All of them were wondering what was gonna happen next, but Mac was the most worried, he didn't want to leave his bestfriend and the only family's he's ever truly known. Not to say the other two weren't worried as well, how could they not be? Mac had just been through something terrible he needed to be with people who really cared about him and that might not happen. When that thought comes into his head Bloo subconsciously leans towards Mac and rests his head on his shoulder, Mac looks at him for a second before patting his hand and drifting back into thought. The door suddenly opens and the three of them look towards it startled, they see David walk in with a police officer.

"How's it going, Mac? Any pain?" David asks and they take a good look at him for the first time, he looks to be in his mid 30's, dark hair and eyes, medium build and wearing normal Doctor clothes. Mac shakes his head and winces slightly.

"A little." He admits afterwards lightly pushing Bloo's head off him.

"That's to be expected I'll page a nurse to bring some medicine. This is Officer Johnson, he's here to ask you a few questions." David walks out after that and the three of them are left alone with Officer Johnson. He looks to be in his early 40's, has red hair and stern dark blue eyes, tall build and wearing a normal police uniform.

"Mac, right? I'm Officer Johnson but you can call me Carl. It might be best if we did this alone." He says hintingly towards Bloo and Frankie who in return glare at him.

"I would prefer to have them here if that's okay?"

"Of course now then. What exactly happened here?" He starts as he sits down next to Frankie.

"My Mom kicked me in the side a couple times and I got some bruised ribs."

"And how long has this been going on?" Mac thinks for a second before answering,

"The physical stuff has been going on a few weeks but she's been really mean since Dad died."

"Mean how?" Carl leans in a little as Bloo and Frankie watch to see what Mac'll say. Bloo knows about most of it but Frankie obviously doesn't having just found out a few hours ago.

"Like some of the stuff she and Terrance would say."

"Terrance?"

"My older brother. They would say stuff like how it was my fault he died and-" He pauses making Bloo grab his hand, "and how I shouldn't have been born." Its silent for a few seconds as Officer Johnson writes some stuff down and Mac tries to recollect himself. David silently walks in and leaves the medicine on the table as Mac smiles at him gratefully and takes it, David smiles back and walks out.

"Did Terrence hurt you too?"

"It was mostly him actually, Mom has to work a lot. He would do stuff like chase me around the apartment and try to get me in trouble for stuff I didn't do."

"Yeah the guys a jerk," Bloo interjects, "Really stupid though."

"You witnessed all of this?"

"Most of it, Mac made me when he was 3 after his Dad died, and I lived there until he was 8 cause his mom made him get rid of me only he didn't! But yeah I saw a lot of that stuff, tried to stop it too."

"Tried how?"

"Umm got in the way, took some of the blame, outsmarted Terrance, not like that was hard, stuff like that."

"Okay, well that's all the questions I have."

"Excuse me?" Frankie speaks for the first time since he got there, "What happens now?" They all look at him indescribably which makes him inaudibly gulp.

"Well, now I take Mac down to the station while his mom and brother are arrested and place him in an orphanage until he gets adopted."

"WHAT!"

"NO!"

"It's not up to me, unfortunately."

"What about what Mac wants?" Frankie asks and they all turn to said boy making him shrink into the bed.

"What do you want Mac?" Carl asks gently and he doesn't even hesitate before responding.

"I want to be with Bloo and Frankie, I wanna live at Fosters."

"Very well then, Miss Francis if you would like to try and adopt Mac I don't see why that would be a problem."

"Really?" She asks hopefully to which he nods.

"Of course, contrary to popular belief the police are not here to make your life difficult. Besides after going through something as traumatic as this, the best place for a child is with someone they trust, and he clearly trusts both of you." He gets out of his chair and Frankie joins him as Mac and Bloo lightly hug and Bloo ruffles his hair making him laugh.

"Thank you so much." Frankie says as she shakes Carls' hand.

"Of course if you'll come with to the station we can get this process started."

"Can I drop these two off at Fosters first? We came on a bus and Doctor David said he was free to go as soon as we were done here."

"Of course." She gestures to the two of them as Bloo helps Mac out of the bed.

"Come on guys. Time to go home."

* * *

The three of them walk through Foster's doors as everyone around looks at them.

"I'll be back soon," Frankie says to Mac and Bloo "Will you be okay?" She addresses that part to Mac who nods, she smiles and walks back out the door.

"Where did you guys go?" Wilt asks they both look at each other and are about to answer when,

"Where is Miss Francis?" Mr. Herriman questions hopping into the room.

"Long story."

They walk into the living room alongside Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Mr. Herriman, and Madame Foster, they all sit and Mac starts explaining.

"We just got back from the hospital, I'm okay just some bruised ribs." He says before anyone can ask. "My Mom, she kicked me, she and Terrance have been doing stuff like that a lot recently so some cops went to arrest them."

"Coco co?"

"I'm, I don't know really. Anyways, Frankie went down to the station to try and get stuff together to adopt me."

"Yes, she said she might do that." Madame Foster says as everyone looks at her.

"She called here?" Mac questions making Madame Foster nod, "Oh yessiree sounded pretty mad too! Not at you of course but your old family."

"Old? I can stay here?"

"What? Did you think we'd let you go to some orphanage? Honestly!"

"And you're okay with it?" Mac addresses Mr. Herriman as everyone else carefully watches.

"Of course Master Mac it simply wouldn't be right to have you somewhere else."

"YES!" Bloo cheers lightly jumping on Mac, "This is gonna be awesome!" Mac laughs and hugs him, he may not know how he feels about all of this but Bloo always cheers him up.

"So while you were there we decided to pick out a room for you. It's next to Frankie's and a couple doors down from these guys." Madame Foster says pointing at Bloo, Eduardo, Coco, and Wilt.

"Would you like to go see?" Mac nods and everyone starts to head up there but Mr. Herriman, who has to get back to work. The rest walk up there in silence, giving Mac time to think about everything. How did he feel about this exactly? He was defiantly glad to get out of there and to get to live with Bloo again, and the others, but it was his mom no matter what she did, that didn't change that fact. He always knew Terrance was a jerk and could get over that easily, but his Mom? She was supposed to love him unconditionally so why didn't she? Did he do something? Maybe-

Ah! He glared at Bloo who had just elbowed him gently and shook his head telling him 'no you're wrong you should have been born.' He sighs lightly, Bloo is right but still...

"Well, here we are!" Madame Foster announces making everyone jump out of their thoughts but she pays them no mind as she opens the door. Inside is a normal sized room complete with a bed, window, and dresser.

"It's not much for now, maybe Frankie can take you shopping tomorrow." Mac nods and looks at all of them.

"Thanks Madame Foster... I'd really like to be alone right now." He says making everyone nod in understanding and they start to walk out.

"Stay in here as long as you want someone'll come get you when it's dinnertime." Madame Fosters says shutting the door, Mac groans and plops down on the bed noticing the extra presence plop next to him.

"Hey Bloo."

"So how are you really?"

"You've been in my head you answer that." He sighs as buries his head in his pillow as Bloo pats him comfortingly.

"I know you're confused about your Mom but after all that stuff she did... how could you love her?"

"I know I know I don't understand either. But she's my Mom, I don't love her but I don't completely hate her I know I should but,"

"But you can't." Mac suddenly bursts into tears making Bloo jump back, Mac buries himself in Bloo and starts sobbing.

"Why?" He simply says Bloo just holds him, he doesn't know why either. He tries to think of something to say but can't which makes him frustrated, he's supposed to be there for Mac how can he do that if he can't think of anything? Mac tightens his hold making Bloo sigh. This has to be enough, for now. He then notices Mac still, he fell asleep but unlike last night Bloo will be right here when he wakes. Bloo then lays on the bed and gets comfortable he could do with some sleep too.

A few hours later Mac wakes up and tries to move but discovers Bloos arms around him, he fell asleep. Mac felt kind of bad but he really needed that, however, he still doesn't know how he feels about this but he wasn't expecting to have all the answers yet. He carefully tries to move but Bloo tightens his arms, he sighs and shoves Bloo making them both fall on the floor.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Good morning." Mac simply responses making Bloo growl and jump on him, they playfully wrestle for a few minutes before the door opens.

"Hey guys, it's dinner time," Frankie says walking into the scene "Umm.." They both quickly get off the floor and face her.

"Hey Frankie," Mac says slightly out of breath but happy, "How did it go?" At this Bloo also turns to her and both watch her expectantly.

"Fine. Your family was there though, they caused quite a scene. But everything got resolved and we got the paperwork done, now the court just needs to approve it." (AN: Forgive me I know nothing of this stuff.)

"Will they?"

"I don't see why not. Now come on, everyone's waiting for us." She says walking out the door as the other two follow her.

"Do they know anything?"

"Only what you told them." This makes Mac sigh in relief, they didn't need to know everything.

"And you won't say anything?"

"Not unless you tell me to."

"Okay. Just making sure."

"Mac, I know it doesn't feel like it right now but you can trust me."

"No I know I can it's just.."

"Just?" She prompts softly making him sigh.

"Before all this, I thought I could trust my Mom."

"... Well, here we are!" She announces walking to the dining hall making Bloo whisper.

"Whimp." She glares at him and Mac sighs walking to an empty seat with Bloo following. The dining hall is silent for a few seconds before Mr. Herriman says,

"Everyone is here, we may start eating now." At that everybody starts eating and talking in their normal groups except for Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco who have no idea what to say. How do they approach something like this? They've never had to deal with a situation like this but Mac was their friend and they'd be damned if they messed this up luckily Madame Foster did know what to do.

"Mac dear are you feeling better?" She questions making them along with Mac, Bloo, Frankie, and Mr. Herriman look at her.

"A little thanks." He politely replied before going back to silence. The rest of them exchanged glances, well all of them but Bloo who rolls his eyes as soon as he sees. Its still Mac, he's not that hard to handle. Dinner continues like this, them trying to say something but not being able to come up with anything and glancing at each other and Mac. Bloo suddenly freezes and the others are confused why until Mac slams his hands down have had enough as everyone else jumps back. Mr. Herriman is about to reprimand him when he jumps up.

"STOP! Stop with all the glances and not saying anything! Just stop! I'm fine!" He doesn't even look at them before running out and to his room leaving the rest of them in a stunned silence.

* * *

At least until Bloo jumps up and is about to go after him until Mr. Herriman stops him.

"Master Blooregard sit down! Let Master Mac stew on his own." Bloo stops and glares at him before saying,

"NO! Somethings wrong and he needs me! I won't let you tell me what to do this time!" Bloo storms off after Mac leaving the others to deal with Herriman who looks absolutely furious.

"Why I never!"

"Oh leave them alone you dumb rabbit!" She says standing up making everyone gasp, she rolls her eyes and says, "Oh please! Look they've both had a hard day, I'm surprised Mac didn't explode before this! Point is he's allowed to yell, to be mad, he just went through something no child should have to go through, so whatever he's feeling you better let him feel or I swear to god I will shove that monocle so far down your throat that you'll wish you could throw it up am I CLEAR?!" Mr. Herriman frantically nods as she sits back down and starts eating again she glares at everyone else making them do the same.

Meanwhile upstairs... Mac is pacing angrily in his room but what he's angry at he doesn't know. His Mom and brother for doing all this? The others for acting weird around him? The only one he isn't mad at right now is Bloo, strange as it sounds. He'd probably feel bad about that though, he hates being mad at Bloo. Everyone else, however, oh yeah he is defiantly mad at them and he doesn't even have a good reason well for the friends at Fosters anyways. He just hates that they're all acting awkward around him and that it will probably continue. The door suddenly opens and he looks to see Bloo walking in, they meet eyes and Mac gives him a sad smile.

"Hey Bloo."

"Hey pal. That was some show down there." Mac sighs and slides down to the floor and Bloo joins him they sit across from each other in silence for a few seconds just watching the other.

"I know." Mac finally admits but doesn't say anything else, if Bloo really wanted to he could pry his brain for more information but he won't, Mac will tell him eventually.

"So-"

"Don't say sorry. It's not your fault." Bloo says sternly but softly Mac looks down and tries to gather his thoughts.

"I'm just mad and confused and, and scared. So many things can go wrong they could get let go or I could get sent to some orphanage! For once I don't know what will happen next and it's terrifying. I shouldn't even be having to deal with this, I'm eight my biggest problem should be what's tomorrows big adventure or what's for breakfast! Not all of this, it's not fair!" He finishes breathing heavily as Bloo tries to figure out what to say.

"I know this sucks, but how do you know that stuffs gonna happen? Nothing bads gonna happen to you me and Frankie won't let it! So just focus on getting better and stop thinking about what if."

"You're right. Thanks, I'm kind of tired and my ribs are starting to hurt again think I'm gonna lay down." Mac says getting up as Bloo watches carefully, he then climbs into bed and tries to get comfortable.

"I'll get Frankie." He doesn't wait for Mac to respond before walking out he looks around for Frankie before noticing Coco.

"Coco do you know where Frankie is?"

"Coco coco co?"

"I didn't break anything!"

"Co."

"Urgh just tell me if you know where she is!"

"Coco." Without another word, Bloo runs off in the direction of the kitchen when he arrives he sees Frankie scrubbing some dishes.

"Frankie!" She jumps and drops the plate she was washing.

"Bloo!" She replies glaring at him he ignores that as he says,

"Mac said his sides hurting again."

"Ok let me just," She walks over to her purse and starts rummaging through it. "Where did I- Aha!" She takes out a pill bottle with a triumph look on her face and gets a glass of water she then starts walking upstairs as Bloo follows after her. The walk up there is quiet as neither of them have anything to say being too worried about Mac to even try to think of something. They finally arrive and Frankie opens the door they both walk in to see Mac fast asleep on his good side, they both walk over to him. Bloo quietly jumps on the bed and Frankie gently shakes him.

"Huh?" A groggy Mac says rubbing his eyes.

"Hey pal Bloo said your sides hurting, take some medicine okay?" He sits up as Frankie hands him some pills and the water. After he takes the medicine he looks down sadly.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have yelled." They both look at him as Frankie struggles to figure out what to say, Mac sits up and lets out a yawn then leans against Bloo who watches at him for a second before looking at Frankie again.

"Look," She starts hesitantly, looking gently at Mac who looks back her with a look no 8-year-old should have making her heartache, "This is a tense situation none of us have been through anything like it we are trying our best and we all care about you, but you're allowed to mad and confused, you probably have a lot of questions and I don't have the answers but I will try my best."

Mac pulls away from Bloo but grabs his hand and Bloo squeezes it reassuringly, Mac looks down and is silent for a few seconds as both Frankie and Bloo wait patiently. Frankie is surprised at the restraint Bloo is showing, it's like he's a different figment and in that moment she realizes just how much he cares about Mac.

"One of the things I don't understand is after all of this how can I still love my Mom." This question makes Frankie jump in surprise and she tries to think of something to say.

"Well Mac that is a difficult question to answer but I can tell you-you're not the kid to wonder this but I think it's cause she's your birth mom and even if she wasn't the best she was still your mom."

"Then how could she do something like this?" Frankie sighs and this time she's the one to look down, she didn't know how someone could do something like this, it was baffling it was something she'd never understand about humanity. After not getting an answer for a few minutes Mac exhales and goes to lay back down but Frankie stops him.

"Mac the truth is I don't know, she may have been angry about your dad but she shouldn't have taken it out on you. None of this is your fault okay?" Mac nods and lays back down as both Bloo and Frankie get up and heads towards the door.

"Night Mac."

"Night Pal."

"Night guys." Mac lets out a yawn and closes his eyes falling back asleep within seconds Frankie closes the door quietly and the two of them walk away.

"Frankie?"

"Yeah Bloo?"

"Mac will be okay right?"

"Of course, he has us."

* * *

Whoa, long chapter! And more Frankie I really love her and her relationship with Mac so she will definitely be showing up more especially with all the stuff coming up, you didn't think the arrest was the end of all of this, did you? Not be along shot we still have a lot to cover. Oh and remember that little detail about Mac not liking staying mad at Bloo? Yeah, remember that for later. Please follow and review it would mean a lot to me thanks.

BYE!:D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, chapter 4 yay! There's a lot to cover this chapter so it will probably be longer than usual which is about 3,000 words just thought I'd let you guys know before you jumped in. Also guys please review I don't care if it's bad just as long as it's constructive I would really appreciate the feedback, thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends or any of its characters!

ENJOY!:D

* * *

Bloo suddenly wakes with a start and looks around, wondering why before realizing it and jumping out of bed with a jolt. He then runs down the hall to Mac's room not caring who he wakes up, he throws Mac's door open and rushes to his bed where he's twisting and turning clearly dealing with a nightmare. Bloo wastes no time and shakes him roughly and Mac wakes up shaken then looks at him.

"Was I that loud?"

"No, I'm just awesome." In any other situation, Mac would have rolled his eyes but he right now he is too scared to. Bloo motions for him to scoot over he does and Bloo climbs in.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Terrance had chased me home and beat me up I don't even remember why. Then Mom came home and started beating me up while saying things like 'grow up' and 'you're useless' and you were there! But you couldn't do anything even though you tried to! We were both- helpless." He finishes with a sigh and buries himself in Bloo who carefully hugs him and starts rubbing his back.

"Well that's not gonna happen anymore you're safe here okay? We won't let anything happen to you." Mac nods and looks up at him.

"How _did_ you know I was having a bad dream?"

"We've been best friends for how long? Much as you don't think so I know you, Mac."

"Were you in my dreams again?"

"What? Nooo.." He nervously chuckles as Mac scrutinizes him.

"Bloo!" Mac pulls away and glares at him.

"Whaaat? I was wooorried."

"We talked about this! You can't just go into my dreams! Those are private!"

"I'm your best friend! I should be able to see that stuff especially if it makes you upset."

"But you can't do anything! There's no point!"

"How else am I supposed to know when stuff like that happens?"

"Why don't _I_ come to _you_? When I see you in there it stresses me out! I keep thinking something will happen to you, I don't care if it's just a dream it really worries me!"

"Well, how do you think I feel? Seeing my best friend like that! It scares me! What if something happens to you and I can't stop it?!" Bloo quietly shouts then looks shocked, Mac looks at him with an indescribable look before hugging him, Bloo looks awed before hugging him back.

"Let's agree to disagree." Mac says after a few minutes, Bloo nods and they both get comfortable then drift off to sleep wrapped up in each other which is what Frankie walks in on when she goes to wake Mac up the next day.

"So that's where he went huh." She muses before going to gently shake Mac he groans as he wakes up and looks at her.

"Morning Frankie."

"Morning pal looks like you got yourself a bedtime companion." She giggles as she looks at Bloo who is still fast asleep in Mac's arms. Mac simply ignores her as he goes to wake Bloo.

"Bloo wake up."

"Huh? What time is it?"

"Nine." Frankie answers going to turn on the light Bloo jumps shocked.

"NINE?" He falls back on the bed with a groan, Frankie rolls her eyes walking out of the door.

"I'm getting breakfast." Mac gets up and also walks out as Bloo follows him sluggishly.

"Maaaaaac." He whines pitifully trying to get his creators sympathy.

"What?" Mac snaps back clearly not buying it.

"I'm tiiiirrred."

"Well, that's what you get for going into my dreams when I told you not to."

"I thought we dropped that." Bloo says seriously going from lagging behind to walking next to Mac who looks at him just as seriously.

"We did." He sighs, "Maybe you'll wake up after getting some food, look here we are." Bloo then looks up to see they have in fact arrived at the dining room, they both walk to some open seats and wait for Frankie to serve them some food. After a few minutes of nothing, Bloo sighs exasperatingly.

"Guess you have to serve yourself around here!" He gets up with a huff and walks to the kitchen as Mac rolls his eyes and follows.

"She's probably really busy Bloo I think we can handle getting our own breakfast." To prove his point he gets out a box of cereal and two bowls.

"That has sugar."

"I knew that." He gets out another box of cereal and they both make their own bowls and eat. Afterwards, they put their dishes in the sink and walk into the foyer.

"So what do you wanna do?" Mac shrugs in response and Mr. Herriman walks in.

"Good morning Masters Mac and Blooregard I trust you slept well, do you happen to know where Ms. Francis is." Both shake their heads and Mr. Herriman tuts.

"Honestly that girl, MS. FRANCIS."

"WHAT!"

"THERE IS AN EMERGENCY THAT REQUIRES YOUR ATTENDANCE!"

"I'M BUSY!"

"I DIDN'T HIRE YOU TO BE LAZY!"

"LAZY? THAT'S IT!" Frankie storms in and is about to start yelling again when she notices Mac shaking and crying.

"Mac pal? What's wrong?" At this, the other two look at him and Bloo immediately jumps into action. He gently touches Mac's shoulder and starts saying,

"It's okay Mac the yelling stop see?" Mac slowly clams down but doesn't look at any of them.

"What is your problem? Mac just got out of a tough situation what made you think yelling in front of him was okay?!" Bloo says glaring at the two of them who have just seem to realize what exactly they did.

"My apologies Master Mac I didn't think ahead, I'm sorry."

"Oh geez, pal I probably should have realized I'm sorry too." Mac doesn't say anything but nods and walks off Bloo follows glaring and gesturing at them an 'I'm watching you.' Frankie hits Mr. Herriman in the shoulder and storms off, he looks troubled for a second before sighing and hoping to his office.

* * *

"Mac are you ready to go to the mall?" Frankie questions a little while later poking her head into the arcade where Mac is currently with Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco. Mac looks at her and nods walking away from the game he was playing to the doorway where Frankie is. Bloo lets out a whine and follows after him.

"Fraaankieee."

"Yes, Bloo?" She questions exasperatingly glaring at him.

"I wannnnna go tooooo."

"Fine." Bloo raises an arm and cheers before rushing out the door. Frankie and Mac look at each other before following they are about to walk out the door when.

"I'm sorry but we wanna go to if that's okay? You guys may need help with some of the stuff." Frankie nods gratefully and they all get on the bus and Frankie starts to drive as Mac and Bloo sit next to each other. While Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco sit in different seats.

"The Police Office called earlier your Mom and Terrance have been officially arrested so it's safe to stop by your apartment if you wanna pick up some stuff." Frankie informs Mac who stops his conversation with Bloo to answer her.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be any trouble?"

"None at all I finished everything I had to do for today so we can take as long as we need."

"All by yourself? That must've been a lot of work."

"Oh believe me it was."

"I'm sorry but if I knew you needed help I would've offered." Wilt interjects making Frankie look at him in the rearview mirror.

"I know you would have Wilt thanks. So Mac are we going to your apartment?" Mac looks scared for a split second before nodding Frankie nods back then sets off to his apartment.

"I have always wanted to see Senor Mac's apartment."

"Sorry Ed, but we're not all going in it just a quick trip in and out for some stuff. Not a tour." Frankie says as she pulls into the apartment complex making Eduardo nod sadly as Wilt pats him.

"Mac, you ready?" Frankie questions turning to Mac who seems to have just snapped out of his thoughts he looks at her and nods getting up as Bloo follows.

"No Bloo I just said we're not all going in."

"Actually Frankie I want him to go." Mac says making Frankie look at him surprised before responding.

"Okay if that's what you want. But you better not goof off this is serious." She addresses the last part to Bloo who looks offended and is about to respond before giving up and nodding. The three of them walk out of the bus and up to Mac's apartment.

"We'll only be a few minutes! Coco do not touch the steering wheel!" Frankie shouts down to them they hear an offended 'Coco!' and walk inside and as Frankie looks around she shocked at what she sees. It's clearly a run-down apartment and is no place for an 8-year-old, meanwhile, Bloo grimaces as he looks around clearly remembering everything that happened here and glances at Mac who hasn't said anything, Bloo can't figure out what he's feeling which is the scariest part. Mac doesn't know hows he feeling either, he feels like one of them could jump out at him at any moment but this was also his home for 8 years, he just wants to get his stuff and get out. He walks into his room but Frankie doesn't notice so Bloo nudges her and they both follow him when they all get in there Mac starts going through his stuff.

"We should've brought some bags huh pal?" Frankie questions lightly trying to break the mood but Mac doesn't notice. Frankie sighs and walks out going to try to find something to carry his stuff. Bloo walks over to the bunk bed and sits down looking at Mac who is going through his clothes.

"How are you doing?"

"How do you think." Mac answers bluntly making Bloo jump, he glances around the room before answering.

"I don't know, I can't tell."

"I don't know either I just wanna get out of here." Bloo nods sympathetically and they fall back into silence for a few minutes before Bloo notices something.

"What's that?" He questions pointing at something on Mac's dresser.

"Huh?" Mac turns around to see what Bloo's pointing at and walks towards it then picks it up to reveal a picture frame with a photo in it Mac smiles sadly before joining Bloo on the bed. He hands it to Bloo and starts explaining.

"That's my Dad and I we were at the park for the day, just cause we wanted to hang out. Everything was great back then I mean Terrance was mean but it was nothing I couldn't handle and Mom I saw her all the time, she was really nice too! And Dad and I we hung out all the time! Then the crash happened, Dad died and a few days later I created you." Bloo continues to stare at the photo as Mac gets back up and sorts through his toys then notices the lack of said toys.

"Man I did not have a lot of fun stuff." He laughs quietly and looks surprised when Bloo doesn't join.

"Bloo?" He asks looking at him Bloo jumps and looks back at him before saying,

"You were really happy weren't you?"

"Yeah but I'm happy now to I have the best best friend and a whole house of people that care about me! Now's really good too." Bloo simply nods and Mac sighs before going back through his stuff, Frankie walks back in with a couple of bags.

"Hey guys, I found some bags. Mac do you have all your stuff together?"

"Almost."

"Ok take your time." She then notices the clothes he set aside and starts putting them in a bag. Mac looks at his toys for a second before shaking his head and tossing them aside but notices two robots and picks them up with a smile and turns to Bloo.

"Hey Bloo, remember these?" Bloo looks up and smiles jumping to join him.

"Do I!" He takes one and starts making robot noises which makes Mac laugh, Frankie looks over at them with a smile and starts gathering Mac's school supplies.

"Frankie I think I got everything." Mac says getting off the floor walking towards the bed and picking up the picture Bloo tossed then grabbing the photo of Bloo by his bedside and putting them on top of the stuff in the bag.

"You don't want to take the other toys?"

"I'd rather get some new ones." The rest of the toys held bad memories for him filled with Terrance taking and breaking them and his Mom trying to take them away but he only has good memories of playing with Bloo from the robots, they were always their favorites. Frankie nods and picks up the bag with the stuff Mac choose to keep, Bloo also gets off the floor and grabs the robots.

"Finally man do I want to get out of here!"

"Me too."

* * *

The bus ride to the mall is silent well silent for Mac, Bloo, and Frankie anyways. The others are having a quiet conversation about one of the video games they were playing before they left, Mac is looking out the window and Bloo is playing with the robots while occasionally glancing at Mac. The bus slows down to a stop and Frankie opens the door as everyone climbs out with Bloo leaving the robots on the seat.

"Okay guys, we're here to get some things for Mac that's it. Nothing else." Frankie says as they walk into the mall everyone nods in agreement.

"So where do you wanna start?"

"Umm how about the toy store, it might be easier to get furniture last."

"Sure," Frankie says walking to the directory and looks for the toy store, "Here it is past the food court." They head over that way and Frankie starts looking for the furniture store then spots it and memorizes it.

"What all are you gonna get?" Bloo asks Mac who shrugs.

"I haven't been there in so long I don't remember what all was there." He admits quietly and Bloo pats his shoulder with a knowing nod.

"I'm sure you'll find something, its a toy store for crying out loud!" Bloo exclaims making Mac laugh then get a thoughtful look.

"Hey Bloo, thanks for earlier I don't know if I could've gone in there alone."

"No problem pal." They arrive at the toy store and Mac looks around in wonder Bloo then pulls him to a section as Frankie sighs and follows leaving the others to their own devices.

"Look at all of this!" He gestures to the shelves which have all sorts of toys on it he looks towards the bottom and gasps.

"Oo a racetrack!" He picks it up and hands it to Mac who looks at it thoughtfully for a few seconds while Bloo looks at other stuff.

"I want this, please?" He asks Frankie who nods happily.

"Of course you can get it! Let me find a cart okay?" Mac nods and sets the box down Frankie walks off and he joins Bloo again who's just staring at something completely still.

"Uh Bloo you in there?"

"Mac look!" He points to what he was looking and Mac gasps excitedly Bloo had just spotted the hottest toy right now, a toy spaceship which had red wings with blue tips and blasters, chrome body and a blue tip, it even had an astronaut in it! Mac grabs it and the racetrack and they both run towards Frankie who had just broken up a fight between Coco and a kid.

"I don't care how much you wanted it you can't bite a kid! Hey guys, find something else?" She questions with a grin as they both stop in front of her Mac hands her the spaceship box while bouncing on his toes.

"Frankie look! It's the hottest new toy! I have to have it!"

"Okay okay! If you really want it sure, we came here for you after all!" He stops bouncing and tightly hugs her legs.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Frankie smiles and bends down to hug him back.

"No problem pal, why don't you guys go see if you can find something else?" Mac breaks the hug and nods running off with Bloo. Frankie watches them for a few seconds with a warm smile on her face. She was so worried about Mac earlier he wasn't acting like himself which is understandable given the circumstances but she was still worried. At least he seems to be better now playing with his best friend like every 8 year old should.

"Coco leave that kid alone!"

About thirty minutes later they were all in line readying to check out beside the spaceship and racetrack Mac had found some other stuff including some action figures and some construction vehicles, Bloo had also managed to pick up a new paddleball.

"Look at all this stuff!" Bloo exclaims looking in the basket Frankie is currently carrying, "You're so lucky!"

"Yeah... thanks Frankie!"

"No problem pal! I'm just glad you found some stuff you liked!" Frankie replies putting the basket on the counter as it is their turn to check out, the lady at the counter rings all the stuff up and bags it.

"Your total is 72.50." Frankie hands her the money and picks up the bags the lady hands her the receipt and they walk out. As they're walking to the furniture store, Bloo notices Mac is being quiet and lightly nudges him with a questioning look Mac looks at him and shrugs, not really in the mood to talk all of a sudden.

 _'Mac, what's wrong?'_ Mac just shakes his head making Bloo glare at him before getting a smirk on his face.

 _'Fine then I'll just make you tell me.'_ Mac looks at him questioningly which makes Bloo raise his paddleball and start hitting it.

"1- Darnit!"

 _'Okay okay, I'll tell you!'_

 _'Works every time.'_

 _'It's just that was a lot of money Frankie just spent and we're not even done yet! I feel bad.'_

 _'It's not like she didn't want to.'_ Bloo points out making Mac widen his eyes in realization.

 _'I guess not. I should still find some way to thank her though.'_

 _'If you want.'_ At this point the conversation stops cause they all arrive at the furniture store.

"What all are we here for?" Wilt asks as they start looking around.

"Um let's see a desk and chair, toy chest, and maybe a bookcase? Yeah, that sounds good, right pal?" Mac nods and starts looking around Bloo races off and starts climbing on stuff making Frankie chase after him.

"BLOOOO!"

"So pal which one do you want?" Frankie questions Mac who is currently looking at two toy chests indecisively, next to him Bloo has his arms crossed and is pouting.

"I never get to have any fun." He mutters making Frankie roll her eyes, annoyed. Meanwhile, Mac is having some trouble deciding both of them look good like standard toy chests equal in size the only difference is one is slightly fancier having some cravings on the sides. After a few more moments he decides on the less fancy one which makes Frakine nod.

"Good choice." She appraises going to page down a salesperson as Bloo starts to slink away before Mac grabs him and shakes his head.

"Whaaaat? I wasn't gonna do anything!" Mac simply raises his eyebrow in response making Bloo sigh before getting a look on his face.

"You think I could fit in there?" He questions Mac pointing to one of the toy chests.

"Probably."

* * *

"Mac! Get off!" Bloo shouts from inside the toy chest he is currently trapped in but Mac just laughs and pushes down even harder making Bloo pound on the lid.

"If you don't let me out this instant I swear I'll-!"

"You'll what?"

"!" Frankie suddenly comes back with an assistant and gets a questioning look on her face when she notices Bloos gone.

"Where's Bloo?" Mac jumps off the toy chest and a blue blob comes flying out and tackles him Frankie just sighs and pulls him off.

"Guys we've got company." She says making both of them look at the assistant who is frowning. Frankie sets Bloo down who glares at Mac she then turns to the assistant who is a dark-haired female with blue eyes looking to be about 40 wearing a white collar top, blue skirt and black short heels.

"Sorry about them you know how kids are." The assistant nods and plasters on an obviously fake smile making Mac and Bloo cringe, they had dealt with her type before.

"Of course, my name's Mary how can I help you?"

"We're here to pick up some things for Mac and we need some help with all the stuff."

"That shouldn't be a problem I'll just mark down the stuff you decide on and some people can bring them to you when you check out."

"Oh thank you! That would be a huge help! So what do you want to look at next Mac?"

"How about the desks?" Frankie nods and they all walk over there with Bloo trying to run off every five seconds.

"So help me god I will carry you if I have to Blooregard!" Frankie finally shouts making Bloo shrink behind his creator who sighs and pats him comfortingly. They arrive at the desks on Mac starts looking around as Bloo follows bored, at this point the others had walked off finding something else to occupy their time but Frankie trusted them enough to let them wander around.

"Are we donnne yet?" Bloo whines making Frankie grit her teeth.

"Bloo I've had it up to here with you-you better settle down or I'll-" A small tug at her skirt interrupts her and she looks to see Mac pointing at a simple white desk that's a couple of feet long with 3 drawers on one leg side and no headboard.

"Frankie I want that one." In an instant, Frankie's anger vanishes and she calmly answers him.

"Sure pal why don't you pick out a chair to go with it?" Mac nods and goes to look at desk chairs as Frankie glares at Bloo who plops on the floor with a groan.

"I'm gonna die of boredom! I see a light this is how it ends!"

"Bloo we've been here ten minutes! There is such a thing as patience you know!"

"But I'm booorrred!"

"This! This is why I didn't want you to come! I knew something like this would happen!" Mac suddenly comes back with a small sliver rolly chair with a purple, round plush in the back part and looks at the scene confusingly.

"What did I miss?" Bloo gets off of the floor and jumps on the chair then starts spinning.

"Whoa, this chair is so cool!" Mac steadies the chair making Bloo fly out to the floor with a groan as Mac bursts out laughing.

"Shut up!" He whines making Mac laugh harder Frankie rolls her eyes at them and helps Bloo up.

"Okay now we just need a bookcase and we'll be ready to go."

"Finally!" Bloo cheers getting dizzy from the spinning he quickly grabs Mac and steadies himself. Mary marks down the desk and chair on the clipboard she's carrying still wearing that fake smile that seems to be slowly thinning and they walk over to the bookcases where after a few seconds Mac points to a 4 shelved light colored oak bookcase.

"Okay, that's everything! Mary will you please check us out?" Mary nods and they walk to the checkout counter.

"Guys, will you go get the others? I got this." They both nod and start to look for the others.

"Who should we try to find first?"

"Wilt'll be the easiest to find he's taaaaal." Mac laughs and agrees, it doesn't take them that long to find Wilt and they aren't that surprised to see Eduardo with him. Wilt is currently helping a couple get a table they can't reach.

"Wilt Frankie's checking out. She'll probably need your guys help with the stuff."

"We es going home after this right Senor Mac?" Eduardo meekly asks Mac nods and glances around to see if he can find Coco with no luck.

"Do you guys know we Coco is?" Both shake their heads and Mac sighs.

"Great."

"Guys I found Coco let's go!" Mac gets a relieved look on his face as they all go over to Frankie and Wilt, Eduardo and Coco pick up the furniture and head to the bus. The other three trail a little behind since Frankie still had to pay, Bloo really didn't want to help and Mac is starting to get antsy though neither notice, Bloo probably would have if he wasn't so busy with his paddleball. Frankie gets done paying and the three of them walk out as they walk through the mall Mac gets even antsier he just wanted to get out of there and go home, he gets so nervous he doesn't notice he starts to trail behind until he looks up and can't find Bloo or Frankie.

"Guys?" Mac weakly asks looking around a sense of dread fills him as he realizes he's lost them. Likewise, Bloo looks up from he's paddleball and notices the lack of Mac he looks around panicky before scaredly asking Frankie.

"Frankie where's Mac?"

"Huh?" She looks around and gasps, "No no no no." She starts searching the crowd much to the peoples' annoyance but she doesn't notice just wanting to find Mac and make sure he's okay.

"Again?! How could this happen AGAIN?!"

"I don't know!" Bloo shouts panically, "We'll find him right? RIGHT?"

"Bloo we have to calm down we can't find him like this okay were is the last place we know for sure he was with us?"

"Umm by the food court!" They both rush there and are filled with dread when they see a big crowd they rush to the center pushing and shoving people. They're aghast to see Mac in the middle on the floor curled up in a ball sobbing.

When Mac first realizes he's lost he panics and runs around trying to spot and red ponytail and/or a blue blob when that fails he starts breathing heavily. What if they never find him? What if they haven't even noticed he's gone? What if they never noticed? What if they noticed and just didn't care?! What if they left him here to go an orphanage and get adopted?! What if they left him on purpose?! At this point he's breathing so hard he starts to get dizzy and after a few seconds falls on the floor and curls up in a ball which gathers a crowd as they all surround him worriedly he begins to panic even more. He isn't really aware of anything his thoughts to overpowering so he doesn't notice when Frankie and Bloo push through and rush to him. Bloo immediately knows whats going on having experienced this situation before but Frankie is clueless.

"Panic Attack!" Bloo squeaks out dropping to the floor as close to Mac as he can get without touching him Frankie jumps into action and starts shooing the crowd away threatening the more stubborn ones.

"What do we do? What do we do?" She panics once they're left alone grabbing her hair and slightly pacing.

"Calm down! You're making it worse!" He turns to Mac, "It's okay, you're okay, just breathe." He says soothingly to Mac who seems like he doesn't even notice him but Bloo can tell he does.

"Are you reacting this way cause you got lost or is it something else?" He calmly questions making Frankie realize just how serious he is taking this, he doesn't even seem like himself. having never seen something like this and not knowing how to react, she gently bends down and goes to carefully place her hand on his shoulder before Bloo smacks it away.

"Bloo!"

"Don't yell and don't touch him. Mac, can you answer me? Is this because you got lost or is it something else?"

"I got lost." He mutters quietly making Bloo nod.

"Okay well we found you and we're not going to let anything happen to you it's okay now just breathe you're okay. Okay, breathe in through your nose and out of your mouth that's it keep going." Mac repeats this a couple times and slowly starts calming down much to both of their relieves and Frankie shoos off some guards convincing them the situation was under control. Mac slowly lifts his head, blinks a couple times, uncurls and sits up.

"Hey pal how are you feeling?" Bloo questions from beside him as Frankie joins them again.

"I wanna go home." He simply says Bloo then gets off the ground and goes to help Mac up, Frankie smiles down sadly at him and all three walk to the bus.

* * *

If you thought the ride to the mall was silent you were wrong because the ride from is super quiet with Mac being too shaken up to say anything, Frankie and Bloo not wanting to say anything to upset the situation even more, and Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco having no idea what's going on. Frankie reaches a traffic light and looks back to see how Mac is and finds Mac resting his head in Bloo's lap and the blob absentmindedly running his stub through Mac's hair looking out the window, she smiles and looks forward, seeing the light turning green and starts driving again.

Bloo stares out the window seeming to be out of thought but his mind is running wild with worry. Mac hadn't had a panic attack in a long time but he guesses with everything going on it was just a matter of time and getting lost hadn't helped anything. Still, if he could have done anything to stop it he would have, he hates that Mac has to go through stuff like that he should be a normal kid! But no because of his mom and brother he's all messed up and so scared, it isn't right, and he can safely say he doesn't hate many people but he definitely hates them. Mac lets out a light whimper and Bloo immediately looks at him to see him blankly staring at the back of Frankies' seat he tries to push at the block in Mac's mind but he's effectively blocked him off clearly not wanting him to know what he's thinking making him even more worried.

Mac is going through his thoughts trying figure out what happened but wanting nothing more than to just go home. He feels Bloo trying to budge the block and just pushes it harder, he doesn't want help right now, he wants to make sense of everything but doesn't know if he can go back into those thoughts without having another panic attack. He had gotten lost before, what made this time so different? Why had he freaked out? It was true he was scared but he can usually handle it maybe all this was affecting him more than he realized. What if this stuck with him forever? What if he never got better? He feels Bloos gaze on him and another push at the block and he pushes back just as hard, he needs to figure this stuff out on his own. He has to get over this, he has to get better they need him he can't be stuck on this forever. He has to be okay, he has to be.

Frankie quietly drives paying attention to nothing but the road and thinking about Mac, the poor kid. He has to go through so much for what? Why did his mom and brother have to be like that? He deserves to have a normal childhood with no cares not trauma and panic attacks! He should be having fun with his best friend and not having to worry about anything, he should be able to act his age, not like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. Well, she is going to try her hardest to give him that no matter the cost! It's the least she could do for everyone's-favorite-8-year-old, who had already done so much not just for her but for the rest of them as well. He's a friend to everyone at Fosters and she is going to make sure he gets better no matter how long it takes.

* * *

There it is. Super long chapter! Holy crap was it long! Thought about splitting it up but it works better as one... Panic attacks pretty serious if you're ever in a situation like that don't do what Frankie did! Yelling and grabbing make the situation worse no matter how reassuring it may seem, doing what Bloo did is definitely the way to go. Also, try to stay away from saying things like "it's all in your head" or "there's nothing to be worried about" it dismisses the situation and makes the panic attack worse. I've had panic attacks in the past and I can tell you it helps a lot when these things are followed, Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, welcome to another chapter! Hopefully it's more light-hearted than the last chapter and just a little shorter, it was so exhausting righting almost six thousand words in one chapter. Also, this chapters gonna have a more descriptive look at Mac's room and if I say chapter one more time I'm gonna hurt myself so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends or any of its characters.

ENJOY!:D

* * *

"Everything was fine one moment and then I lost him and then he had a panic attack! And I just sat there! I mean I had no idea what to do!" Frankie explains to Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster who nod along but don't say anything waiting for her to finish. The three of them are currently in Mr. Herriman's office after they got home Mac and Bloo went up to Mac's room and the others were waiting for Frankie so they could take Mac's stuff up but this couldn't wait.

"Bloo had to handle the situation I have never seen anything like it! I was so- helpless!"

"Well dearie," Madame Foster starts making them both look at her, "It's normal to feel that way the best advice I can give you is to research in case there's a next time. What's done is done and I'm sure Mac doesn't hold any hard feelings for you not knowing what to do." Frankie nods and hugs her.

"Thanks Grandma, but there's another thing I wanted to talk to you guys about. The trial is in a week and if we want them convicted Mac has to go up there and speak I just don't know if he can handle it right now."

"I think this is something you should talk to Mac about you won't know how he feels until you do."

"You're right but how do I even bring up something like this? Just walk in there and say 'hey pal, by the way, the trial's in a week and you have to talk now let's go eat!' Yeah, that'll go over well!" Frankie exclaims following with a groan and dropping her head on Herriman desk.

"WHAT!" The three of them quickly turn around and are shocked to see Bloo standing there one hand on the door and the other balled up into a fist.

"What do you mean he has to speak? What do you mean he has to go for that matter?!"

"Bloo, he's the one this happened to."

"Exactly!"

"So he kind of has to go they can't be convicted if he doesn't." Frankie calmly states making Bloo drop his jaw.

"How are you so calm about this?!"

"The same way you were calm earlier, don't tell me you weren't freaking out on the inside! Bloo, I'm the one that has to tell him, I'm terrified! But after this, he won't have to deal with them anymore! So if he has to take the stand for that to happen then he has to take the stand, even if he doesn't want to." Bloo is silent for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"This won't end well he's still too scared."

"He has a week. Hopefully he'll be a little better by then. Thanks for the help guys." Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman nod, Frankie walks out, and Bloo follows after shocked.

"But- but."

"Bloo there's no other way, he has to do this but he won't be alone we'll be there the whole time." She then turns to Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco who are standing by Mac's stuff whispering.

"Hey guys ready to take this stuff up?" They weakly nod and they all head up there with his stuff.

"Bloo how's Mac doing? He any better?"

"A little, he's talking again so that's good."

"I'm sorry but if you don't mind us asking what exactly happened back there?"

"Long story short we lost Mac for a few minutes and it caused him to have a panic attack."

"Oh no!"

"Cocococococo!" Eduardo just starts crying.

"Guys guys! It's okay really we handled it."

"We." Bloo snorts out.

"Not now." Frankie grits through her teeth, "What did you want anyway?"

"Just to tell you to be careful around him for a while, he's still shaken up and probably won't talk much." They all take note as they arrive at his room which is on the same side as Frankie's, the window, which has red curtains covering it, is on the opposite wall of the door. The wallpaper and carpet just like Bloo and the others room, his bed is on the right wall of the door and the dresser is on the opposite side, with the bag of his stuff by it. They walk in and set his stuff down as Bloo walks over to Mac who is curled up facing away from them.

"Hey Mac, the others are here with your stuff." Mac turns around and weakly smiles at them before getting up.

"Hey pal where do you want everything?"

"Umm.." They start setting things up while Bloo climbs onto the bed next to Mac who's watching everyone intently as if they're gonna hurt him. They start by setting up the toy chest under the window, Mac and Bloo then get up and start putting toys in while the others set up the bookcase to the left of the doorframe. They finish climb back on the bed and sit next to each other Bloo looks at Mac while Mac looks at the floor.

"How ya feeling buddy?" Mac just shrugs in response making Frankie sigh as she and the others start setting up the desk and chair. As they work for the next few minutes it is quiet nobody wanting or being in the mood to say something, when they finish Frankie turns to Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco.

"Hey guys I really need to talk to Mac about something so could you...?"

"Oh, sure Frankie we'll go." Wilt responses ushering the others out Frankie then turns to Mac who's still looking at the floor with a fake grin plastered on her face which makes Bloo glare at her.

"Hey pal-"

"This is about the trial right?" Mac interrupts which makes her jump back in surprise, sometimes she forgets just how smart he is.

"Yeah, so they can only be convicted if you go there and speak about what happened. You won't be there alone! We'll all be there and you just have to speak and that's it! You'll never have to see them again." Mac doesn't look up at her which makes her worried but she waits for him to respond before she says anything else.

"I don't want to! I told the cop what happened why isn't that enough?!"

"Well," She starts carefully, "It wasn't enough to fully convict them they have to hear your whole story before they can decide anything."

"I don't want to see them again Frankie!"

"You have to go Mac! Don't you want them to be arrested?"

"I don't want to go!" He plops back on the bed and faces away from them Bloos glare intensifies and Frankie lets out a sigh.

"Ok I'll give you the night to calm down and we'll talk about this more tomorrow." Mac doesn't respond and she sighs again before walking out.

* * *

"I shouldn't have to go." Mac states after a few minutes of silence, in that time Bloo had laid down facing his back he nods in agreement and waits for Mac to continue.

"I shouldn't have to see them again. I shouldn't have to talk, not if I don't want to."

"So what are you gonna do?" Mac turns around and faces him.

"I don't know."

"I do, you should just go up to Frankie and be like 'I'm not going so take that!'" Despite everything, Mac lets out a laugh making Bloo smile.

"That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard!"

"It got you to laugh didn't it?" Mac has to wonder if that was his plan all along or just a happy coincidence. Either way, he's grateful Bloo is here he honestly doesn't know if he could get through this without him but he severely doubts it. He often forgets just how good a friend Bloo can be, well when it really matters which is all he cares about so what if they fight every now and then? He couldn't ask for a better best friend and he wonders if Bloo realizes just how important he is to Mac he probably does he knows Mac like the back of his hand, no matter how annoying that can get.

"Hey Bloo?"

"Yeah?"

Thanks? I love you? You're the best? No words can describe how much he means to him and he doesn't think he can think of any.

"You're my best friend." He simply says drifting off to sleep Bloo looks at him confused for a moment he knows he wanted to say more but didn't Bloo shrugs and also drifts off.

"You should have seen him, Grandma, I don't think he's ever been that mad! I knew he wouldn't take it well but he flat out yelled out me!" Frankie exclaims pacing in Madame Fosters' room where the two of them were currently discussing this situation.

"It certainly is weird maybe there's something he's not telling you about this whole thing."

"Maybe still it's not like him to yell."

"This situation is new to all of us, nobody knows how to react, I think the most important thing is to listen to him. Why doesn't he want to go? Is he scared or is it something else? After getting out of a situation like that it's important to let him know we're listening, that's what Bloo is doing right? And he isn't mad at him." Frankie is silent for a few moments taking it all in that does seem to be the case Bloo was taking the time to do something the others hadn't thought of it just listening. But was it enough? It seemed to be but for how long?

"You're right, thanks Grandma." Madame Foster nods and in response and hugs her.

"Mac's a strong kid he'll get through this." Frankie breaks the hug and walks out the door looking at the clock next to her chimes making her jump.

"9 already? I gotta get to bed." She makes her nightly rounds checking in on everyone when she gets to Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco's room she notices the lack of Bloo making her roll her eyes. She then goes to Mac's room and quietly opens the door to see Mac sleeping soundly which relieves her after the day he had she was sure it was gonna be a long night. She spots Bloo next to him and sighs going to shake him he groggily wakes up and squints at her.

"Bloo come on you gotta go to your own room." She whispers not wanting to wake Mac up he shakes his head in responses and starts to fall asleep again she sighs and picks him up.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down! Down I say!" She clamps her hand over his mouth and walks to his room he wiggles in her arms trying to get loose to no avail. They arrive at their destination and Frankie tucks Bloo into bed.

"What. are. you. doing?" Bloo repeats trying to rip the covers off.

"Bloo you can't keep doing this he has to sleep in his own bed, alone. He'll be fine goodnight!" She doesn't wait for a response and walks out to her bedroom where her own bed is calling her she falls on it with a sigh before remembering she still has her clothes on she changes and falls back on the bed instantly going to sleep.

Bloo, however, doesn't get that luxury, being too worried about Mac but knows the best way to help him is to fall asleep, no matter how much he doesn't want him to.

 _Mac and his Dad were playing in the park, Mac was sliding down the slide and his Dad was waiting to catch him and the bottom. Every time he did he would lift him up in the air and spin him around making him giggle._

 _"Again Daddy Again!" He would shout and his Dad would take to the top of the slide and race back down to catch him on time, this cycle happened for the next few hours until his Dad noticed him getting tired._

 _"Ok pal. I think that's enough park for one day." He said picking him up and walking back to their apartment._

 _"Can we come back tomorrow?"_

 _"I don't see why not." He responds making Mac cheer._

 _All of a sudden the scene changes and the two of them are in a car it is raining moderately hard but Mac's Dad seems to have control at least until he crashes into a tree and gets knocked out as Mac starts crying more scared than anything since he was safely strapped in his car seat._

 _"It's all your fault!" A voice shouts._

 _"He died because of you!" A different voice shouts._

 _"You should've died!"_

 _"This would have never happened if you weren't born!"_

 _"You're the worst son I could ever ask for!"_

Mac jolts up and lets out a scream that could wake the whole house Frankie runs in, notices him bawling and immediately jumps into action.

"Mac pal what's wrong? What happened?" But he doesn't appear to hear her just continuously muttering.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault." She goes to grab him but he lets out another scream making her back away. The usual band of people then storm in having heard the screaming and immediately knowing who it was Bloo then jumps on the bed. Frankie shooes the others away knowing that these many people wouldn't help the situation and after she promises to tell them how he is the morning they leave. While this is going on Bloo is trying to get Mac to talk to him.

"Mac buddy speak to me."

"It's my fault."

"What?"

"It's my fault he died." Bloo looks at him shocked and shakes his head.

"You can't listen to them it was an accident."

"You don't even know what happened."

"I have some idea." At this Mac looks at him deciding whether or not to be mad Bloo went into his dreams again before deciding he's to upset too. He simply buries himself in Bloo and starts crying again as Bloo holds him comfortingly. Frankie walks over to them after finally getting the others to leave she appreciates the concern but she knows that many people would do more harm than good.

"Mac," She speaks softly trying to get him to look at her with no luck, "What happened?"

"It was raining," He starts making the both of them look at him, "We were driving home after going to the store, everything was fine and then it wasn't we crashed and he passed out then died later at the hospital." It's silent for a few moments except for Mac's sobbing as neither know how to respond but decide that words are not needed and to just comfort him instead. Frankie pulls the both of them into her lap and gets settled on Mac's bed not planning on going anywhere anytime soon, she runs her fingers through his hair as Bloo continues to hold him and after a few minutes he stops crying and goes to sleep much to both of their relieves.

"Now you see why I didn't want to leave him." Bloo whispers slightly shifting in her lap before getting comfortable again.

"I didn't know it was this bad, he's already got the abuse to deal with it now he's dreaming about his dad?"

"He hasn't been able to let go of it and his 'family' weren't helping, he's convinced it was all his fault because of them."

"That's horrible! Poor kid." They go silent after that until they both fall asleep with no idea what to do next.

* * *

"Fran _kie_ PLEASE!" Bloo begs Frankie the next day in one of the hallways while she is exhaustingly sweeping the floor.

"NO BLOO! Mac needs his own space!"

"Think about it! I get to be with Mac and Wilt gets his bed back! It's a win-win!"

"No Bloo!"

"But he _needs_ me!"

"He _needs_ his own space!"

"Guys...?" A weary voice cuts in making them both jump and look at him.

"Hey Mac what's up?" Frankie says faking a smile.

"Why are you yelling?"

"Oh, I'll tell you-" He gets cut off when Frankie elbows him.

"No reason. Thought you were taking a nap?"

"I had a bad dream." They both look at him sympathetically, Bloo walks over to him and allows Mac to latch onto him for comfort.

"Wanna talk about it?" Frankie questions looking at them indescribably while setting the broom against the wall Mac shakes his head lets go of Bloo and starts to walk back to his room.

"Wait," Frankie stops him and he looks at her curiously, "We need to talk about the court hearing." They all walk into Mac's room, Frankie leans against the wall and Mac and Bloo sit on Mac's bed.

"I don't want to force you to do this but you have to otherwise they get let go. There's no other way, I've checked but you won't be alone we'll both be there the entire time and there'll be cops there too so there's no way either could hurt you."

"I can't see them again.. I'm too scared." Mac finally admits making Frankie freeze.

"Maybe you should do it." Bloo states making them both look at him surprised.

"You do?" Mac is shocked, to say the least, the person who was most against this is suddenly all for it? He doesn't know what to do or say, he's completely speechless.

"Yeah, otherwise you'll always be scared." Mac nods and looks at Frankie who hadn't said a word since his reveal but instead was silently watching them.

"I'll do it, I'll speak."

"You'll do great," She assures him pushing off the wall and heading to the door, "I gotta go talk to Mr. H about something, don't stay cooped up in here all day! Go have fun!" She says to them both with a smile they smile back as she walks out. Once she reaches his office she starts talking,

"I think Mac and Bloo should share a room."

"Oh? And what brought this up?"

"Think about it Bloo's the only one that's really been able to help him and maybe having him so near would help with his nightmares."

"Even if that's the case the current living situation is fine just the way it is, I see no reason to change it."

"No reason?! I just told you a reason the poor kid hasn't had a good night sleep since he got here! Bloo can help with that, he has been helping but it would be a lot easier if they shared a room!"

"Be that as it may we simply cannot uproot-"

"Oh just let them room together Funny Bunny!" A voice interrupts making Frankie jump she didn't know he had company. Mr. Herriman looks taken back for a second before starting to respond,

"Madame please-"

"Oh hush bunny sharing a room is the best for them and frankly I'm surprised it hasn't been brought up sooner."

"Yes! Grandma, you're the best, I'll go tell them the good news." She hugs Madame Foster quickly and heads out.

"Still think they don't have it Funny Bunny?"

* * *

Frankie walks back upstairs with a groan, 'there are way too many stairs in this place' she thinks knocking on Mac's door, it opens and she walks in.

"Hey guys good news!" Mac and Bloo look up from their current conservation and at her.

"What's up Frankie?"

"Well I talked to Mr. Herriman and he said, with some persuasion, that you guys can share a room isn't that great?"

"What happened to Mac needing his own space?" Bloo asks smugly Frankie glares at him for a second before smiling.

"I don't remember asking to share a room." Mac suddenly speaks up which makes Bloo look guilty at him.

"I did! Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do just maybe run it by me next time?" Bloo nods and side hugs him, Mac sighs and hugs him back with a laugh.

"I'm gonna go find a spare bunk bed, the sooner we do this the better right? Bloo go tell the other guys and get your stuff." She walks off both either can respond, they look at each other and shrug.

"We get to live together again! Aren't you excited?!" Bloo says jumping on Mac who laughs before locking up and pushing him off.

"What was that for?!"

"My side you hurt my side." He grits out of his teeth holding onto it Bloo looks at him apologetic before latching onto his hand and giving him some of his life force.

"Better?"

"You didn't have to do that."

"Most people say thanks." Bloo teases lightly shoving him Mac shoves him back and they both laugh.

"We should go get your stuff now."

"Probably." Bloo agrees and they both pause for a moment before laughing again and walking out.

* * *

Another chapter is done! This story is coming along nicely don't you guys think? Let me know with a review and if you really like this story give it a follow as well! I'll try to have the next chapter out some time next week but I can't really promise anything! Okay thanks for reading!

BYE!:D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys chapter 6! Think this is the furthest I've gotten in an actual story so yay! Thanks for sticking with it and me even though updates are all over the place I have other things that take priority sometimes which sucks but is just apart of life.

Sorry I've been away so long I stopped writing for one day, then two and then this so I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends or any of its characters!

ENJOY!:D

* * *

"But if it's green why is it called Iceland?"

"Okay, let's go over this again." Bloo and Mac are currently half laying across from each other on the bottom bunk also known as Mac's bed, Bloo had moved into Mac's room a few hours ago officially making it their room and them roommates once again. The others were sad when they found out but understood, Bloo needs to be with Mac right now. The two of them are conversing about nothing really, just going from topic to topic right now they are talking about Greenland and Iceland. They have been cooped up in there since the bunk was brought in, even though Frankie told them not to. Mac is still too exhausted to deal with the others and Bloo didn't want to leave him alone, they knew they were going to be chased out of there eventually but for now, they are enjoying each others company.

"That makes no sense! It's green! GREEN!" Bloo shouts shoving Mac who just rolls his eyes in response the two of them fall into silence for a few seconds before Bloo speaks again.

"Well, at least Pluto's still a planet."

"Actually..."

"WHAT!" They fall silent again and Mac drifts into thought once again. The trial is next week 5 days to be exact, 5 days he has of not seeing them, 5 days he has to get over his fear of seeing them, 5 days too short. There's no way he can get over all this or even part of it in 5 days he had a panic attack yesterday for crying out loud! He still has nightmares about it and his dad, he still feels like this is all his fault no matter how untrue he knows that is. He still can't tell anyone what's really wrong, not even Bloo. He can't do this, he can't.

After a few minutes, Bloo lightly hits him and forces him out of his thoughts. It's probably for the best, he was entering dangerous territory.

"What?"

"You got quiet. I got worried."

"Bloo," He sighs quietly looking at him, "I appreciate the concern but-"

"No, you don't do that, don't try and shut me out you're my best friend I'm allowed to be worried."

"You're mine too, that's why I don't what you to."

"Please tell me what's going on, I'll go through your mind if I have to."

"I know you will. Look it's not that easy to talk about."

"That's why you should."

"I'm scared of seeing them again I know you said I should and I know you're right but that doesn't make me not scared. I know you guys are gonna be there and that there's no way they could possibly hurt me but that doesn't make me less worried. I know that it's not my fault, any of it but that doesn't make me feel less guilty. I still have a lot to work through, there's no way I'm gonna do it in 5 days and that's not good."

"No one expects you to have it together by Monday and no one's asking you, but this trial? Is a step in the right direction and you know it is you just don't want to admit to yourself."

"You're right I don't, I don't think I should get better." He finally reveals what's really wrong and feels good and dread, what's Bloo gonna think now?

"Well that's dumb, you totally should."

"No I mean, I don't feel like I deserve to get better."

"Why?" Why? That simple question with a not so simple answer why does he feel like that? He knows the answer but doesn't think he should tell Bloo even if he has some idea.

"Maybe if I was better none of this would have happened."

"You still think this is your fault? I've told you-"

"It's not that easy! It's not just saying a few words and everything's okay! It's not that simple this time, this isn't me just feeling bad about something this is a serious issue that's gonna take time for me to really get over and oh my god this is stuff I should be telling myself." Bloo smiles a knowing grin,

"Yup." Mac realizes what he was doing and smiles, he has a great bestfriend. He lightly pushes him and lays back, Bloo joins him.

"This is gonna take some time to workout, for me to truly be okay, to be able to think of it without wanting to crawl into a hole and that's okay. It's perfectly normal, I'm gonna be okay."

"Just not by Monday."

"Right, and that's okay too. Thanks Bloo, don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me either pal."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day in their room, Frankie had tried to get them out a couple times but was unsuccessful neither wanted to leave, Mac still had some stuff he wanted to talk about and darn it if Bloo wasn't gonna listen. By the time dinner rolled around, they were both exhausted, they had talked about a lot, Mac wasn't better but it was a start. So when they went down for dinner neither were surprised that they didn't want to talk much but the others were, Frankie had some idea of what was going on but not the whole story, she wanted to talk to them and she was gonna need some help.

"I wanna talk to them but I can't do it by myself can you guys help?" She asks Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman, the three of them are in Mr. Herriman's office, Frankie had asked them in there after dinner ended. They both nod in agreement making Frankie sigh in relief and walk to the door.

"Mac? Bloo? Can you come in here?" She calls out into the foyer where the two of them are on the stairs headed back to their room, they both look at each other and walk into the office.

"Are we in trouble?"

"Whatever it is I didn't do it."

"No, you're not in trouble we just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Mac asks as he and Bloo sit down in the chairs it's silent for a few seconds while Frankie figures out where to start Mac and Bloo look at each other having a silent conversation while Madame Foster gives Mr. Herriman a knowing look.

"About... everything, Mac how do you really feel about all of this?" Mac sighs and looks down.

"Like it's all my fault even though I know it's not." It goes silent again as everyone processes what he just said.

"The part that's telling you it's not your fault, listen to it otherwise you'll never get better." Frankie says leaning off Mr. Herriman's desk afterwards and hugging Mac, he hugs back for a few seconds then they separate. Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman stay quiet, they know they're not needed in this part of the conversation.

"Anything else?"

"I don't know I'm mostly scared, and mad, and sad. I'm feeling too many things at once for me to really understand what I'm feeling. I've already talked most of this out though, earlier with Bloo." Bloo looks up from picking at his chair when he hears his name, he assumes he's in trouble for a second before realizing it was Mac that said his name and that he hasn't really been paying attention to the conversation.

"I know I'm gonna be okay, I know it's gonna take some time and I know that's okay. I know what I'm feeling is normal for someone who just went through serious trauma and I know I have a lot of stuff to work through before I can get better and I know that I can."

"You're a smart kid Mac."

"Thanks. Anything else?"

"Actually," Madame Foster says making them all look at her, "There is something I would like to talk to you two about." Bloo groans and falls back in his chair Mac rolls his eyes annoyed and lightly hits him.

"Sure what about?"

"Have you two heard of the ITC bond?" They look at each other again then turn to her to answer.

"Yup. We have it." Bloo says slightly nervous but mostly curious, where was she going with this?

"Hah! I told you Funny Bunny!" She says looking at Mr. Herriman with a grin and laughs, he, in turn, has an indescribable look stretched across his face.

"Wait, Grandma, what are you talking about?" Madame Foster turns back to Frankie to explain.

"Well after watching these two for a little while I got a hunch and it was just proven right. How long have you two known?" She addresses the question to Mac and Bloo who have to think before answering.

"A couple of months!" "2 years." Mac and Bloo look at each other surprised before Mac's turns to annoyance and he shakes his head.

"It's 2 years."

"I see and how did you find out?"

"Well," Bloo starts making them all quickly look at him, he jumps back in surprise before continuing, "One time Mac was really upset about something and I felt it like really felt it, that had never happened before I was confused and worried. So I told him and we looked into it and we found stuff about the ITC bond."

"Pretty much." Mac agrees and Madame Foster nods, Frankie looks at all of them questioningly.

"What exactly is the ITC bond?"

"The ITC bond or the Imaginary Telepathy Connection is the link between certain creators and their creations which allows them to feel each other's feelings both in and outwards, they can have conversations in each other's head. They can share dreams; if one falls asleep before the other they can go into their life but only be seen by the other, if the bond is strong enough they can even affect the situation. They can also give each other each other's 'energy' if the need arises. It's good that you two have this, this bond is a wonderful thing you two have something special, never forget that." They both nod and Madame Foster smiles at them.

"Well, I think that's all we wanted to talk about right dearie?"

"Yup you guys are free to go."

"Finally!" Bloo shouts, jumps up and walks out as the others shake their heads exasperatingly.

"I should go make sure he doesn't, break, something." Mac walks out awkwardly and runs after him leaving the others in silence.

"Wow, I can't believe they have that."

"Are you surprised dear?"

"Not really if anyone other than you two would have it it would be them."

"Exactly, Herriman you haven't said a word don't tell me you're jealous of them, that's just silly! They may be close but we're closer." Mr. Herriman nods in agreement but Frankie can't help but think otherwise.

* * *

Mac and Bloo arrive back at their room and climb on Mac's bed neither saying a word as they do so. What exactly does this bond mean? They both know they're thinking the same thing without even having to go in the others mind, they know the basics of the bond but not the specifics, how deep does this go exactly? Even though Mac should be thinking of other things it's nice to think of something else for a little while and he had been wondering about this for a while. They both glance at each other and give each other an uneasy grin not knowing what to say but wanting to say something.

"Maybe we don't know as much about this as we thought we did."

"Maybe..." Mac replies turning to face the top bunk Bloo joins him and they both look at each other again before facing the bunk but after a few seconds Bloo looks at Mac again, he looks peaceful Bloo notes that's good he was beginning to worry and that's not fun for anyone. He's glad Mac's getting better no matter how slowly, progress is progress after all and this is definitely progress. He may not look like it but he's actually really proud of Mac and the way he's handling all of this he didn't expect anything less of course and he's very confident that he'll get through this, that's why he suggested he talk Monday because he knows he can, no matter how scared he is. He knows Mac better than anyone and that may be partly because of the bond but he likes to think it's mostly because he's awesome and that if someone should know Mac like that it should be him.

"Mac whatcha thinking about?" Mac jumps startled and Bloo gives him an apologetic look, Mac sighs and answers,

"The bond."

"Me too. Crazy huh?"

"Kinda. What do you think about all this?"

"I think it's cool how close we-"

"No."

"No?"

"Not about that. About _all_ of this the abuse, the trial, everything."

"Oh... I think it sucks, that you have to go through all this."

"No, that's not what I meant Bloo be selfish what do you _really_ think?"

"Fine, I think it's stupid."

"Stupid how?"

"..Why do you want to know all this anyway?!"

"Because... everyone's been focusing on me but you were there too for a lot of it and I know you're upset, I can feel it and even if I couldn't, I'd still know so what do you really think?"

"How could she hurt you like that? She was your Mom for crying out loud! She was supposed to love you no matter what! So why didn't she?"

"I don't know Bloo, I really don't know." During his rant, Bloo had sat up and was now breathing heavily, Mac joins him as he replies and looks at him for a few seconds before hugging him and leaning his head on him silently saying 'it's okay', they then start to cry. They cry for themselves, for each other, for this situation, they know they both needed this, no matter how many times Mac cried before something about this time is different. They may not know what but they know it is, something good will come out of this at the very least they know they're not alone, maybe that's it! Knowing they're not alone that's what is different before they both thought they were alone in how they were feeling but after this talk they know they're not. It was comforting.

For Bloo, it was personally a load off, he's had to spend so much time making sure Mac was okay he forgot to make sure he was okay and so did everyone else but not Mac, Mac always made sure he was okay it may have taken him a little longer this time but he blames circumstances. To know someone knows how he's feeling is great and he's already starting to feel better but he can't help but worry about Mac and how maybe saying all of this made everything worse and that's the last thing he wants. He's willing to withhold his feelings a little longer if it means Mac gets better but for some reason Mac doesn't want that, he wants Bloo to be honest no matter how worse it may make everything, but what he can't figure out is why? Why does he want Bloo to do this? He has enough to deal with as it is Bloo can handle his own feelings, he knows he can but Mac won't let him he doesn't want to but he can't be selfish about this not with Mac. Mac hugs him tighter and for a second everything feels okay, he knows they still have a lot to talk about but he doesn't want to, not right now, right now he's more than content to just stay here not saying anything.

Mac feels a lot of things but mostly he feels tired, even if he did have a nap earlier he's had a rough day, a rough couple of days actually. Sunday his mom hurt him, Monday everyone found out the truth, Tuesday he had a panic attack and found out he has to speak at the trial, and Wednesday- today he started sharing a room with Bloo, not that that's a bad thing, and found out how he really feels about all this which he had been wondering about for a while. He was glad Bloo told him all that stuff, he knows there's more but one step at a time he also knows that had been bugging him for a while and that he didn't want to say anything but Mac's glad he did. He knows Bloo feels better after admitting it which was the whole point, he hates how the others can't tell something's wrong with Bloo to him it was fairly obvious but he also knows Bloo as much as Bloo knows him, a lot. But it's still pretty easy to tell but Bloo won't say anything for once he doesn't want the attention to be on him, which is sweet but won't help either of them, they kind of depend on each other like that. He knows everything would be easier if the others would stop focusing on him long enough to see how this is affecting Bloo as well because he can't help him on his own he's not strong enough to right now.

So they continue to cry for how hopeless this situation seems right now, how they can't seem to do anything to fix it and how nobody is noticing this besides them, they know something's wrong but they don't know how deep it goes which is the most important part. But at least they know and right now that's all that matters, the swarming of thoughts in both of their heads has currently ceased and there's peace in just being with each other and they know that as long as they have that, they can get through anything.

"So what now?" Bloo asks which breaks the silence but they both know it had to be asked even if neither has an answer.

"I'm going to bed." Mac simply answers effectively saying 'I'm done talking about this right now.' Bloo nods and lets him lay down and is surprised when he gets pulled down as well.

"You look tired." Mac says getting comfortable and throwing an arm over him, Bloo turns around and throws his arm over him as well and they both fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning looks peaceful as if the events of last night didn't happen even though for the two of them they clearly did. They both wake up and the same time and look at each other in surprise before slightly jumping back.

"Are you okay?" They ask at the same time and lightly laugh, they both smile at each other which tells them 'yes, they're okay.' With that out of the way, they get up and head down for breakfast lightly teasing each other about random stuff.

"Well at least I didn't walk into a wall." Mac says a big grin on his face.

"It jumped out at me!" Bloo replies back making Mac grin harder, Bloo glares in response and lightly shoves him Mac shoves him back and they continue this until they get into the dining hall. They notice almost everybody is there making them sigh in relief at least they weren't late, they did not need a lecture at nine in the morning.

"Morning guys, sleep good?" Frankie asks as they take their seats she was currently putting out the food and trying to get impatient friends to wait for everyone else to get there. They nod in response and Bloo tries to grab a pancake but a glare from Mac stops him.

"Hey Frankie do you need any help?"

"No pal I got this, thanks though." Mac nods and slumps back in his chair which makes Bloo look at him, he shakes his head silently saying 'not now' he nods and also slumps back making Mac smile slightly at least until Mr. Herriman reprimands them. Bloo rolls his eyes as he sits back up and goes for a pancake again but this time Frankie hits his hand he abruptly pulls it back and holds it.

"Ow!" He sits back in his chair as Frankie glares at him and notices Mac lightly rubbing his hand making him wince, he really hated when Mac was hurt no matter how small the injury.

 _'Why can't you just wait?'_

 _'Have you meet me?'_ Mac just sighs in response and looks at the clock, they had been here for almost 5 minutes, where is everybody? Apparently Frankie has the same thought because she looks around the table trying to figure out who's missing.

"Where is Jackie?!" Everybody else looks around and some of them shrug, they had no idea where Jackie was all they knew is that they were hungry and that he was making them wait.

"No one knows where he is, Fluffer Nutter?" Fluffer Nutter shakes her head and Frankie groans.

"Whatever if he wanted to eat he'd be here by now dig in." Everyone cheers and starts eating.

"The proper etiquette-"

"Stuff it Peter Cottontail I'm not waiting any longer for one person who clearly doesn't mind making everyone else wait, even Bloo was here before him!"

"Hey!"

"I don't care about "proper etiquette" I'm eating!" She picks up some pancakes and starts eating ignoring Mr. Herriman's attempt at responding and Bloos glare who after a nudge from Mac starts eating again but continues to glare at her briefly every couple of seconds. Mr. Herriman gives up with a sigh and also starts eating. The rest of breakfast is quiet and after everyone's done eating Bloo is the first to leave making Mac sigh and look after him worriedly.

"What's with him?" Frankie asks as she starts clearing the table.

"You really hurt his feelings with that comment."

"I didn't mean anything by it, I was just trying to make a point."

"Point made." Mac simply says then walks upstairs to go check on Bloo as Frankie watches sadly. Mac opens his door and sees Bloo laying on his bed wordlessly he hops up and joins him and they both stare at the top bunk not wanting to say anything.

* * *

Well that was a bit of a sad ending but it gets better I promise! Next chapters the trial so excited as I hope you guys are! Again I just wanted to say thanks for being patience and stuff I know updates are all over the place and that's my fault I need better time management and I'm trying to work on it, I like to think I'm getting better. I hope you guys are enjoying this story and if you are drop a review cause why not? Love you all!

BYE!:D


	7. Chapter 7

Remember when I said I was getting better at time management? Not even close. I'd love to say I've been working on this story for the past couple weeks but that would be a lie.

Hey guys this is it, the chapter everyone's been waiting for, the trial! Probably a long chapter we have a lot to cover so grab a snack and get comfortable! What's gonna happen? Even I don't know! Read to find out.

EDIT 5/9/18: Might be spilt into 2 chapters.

EDIT 5/18/18: Nevermind...

Disclaimer: I don't own Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends or any of its characters!

 **Reviews!:**

theblindwriter95: Thank you!

naturefox64: Thank you for both reviews!

ENJOY!:D

* * *

Sunday night and all is calm at Foster's if only that were true, to be honest Foster's is the furtherest thing from calm right now. Between the usual shenanigans and the anticipation before the trial, you could say it's the calm before the storm only it's not calm, at all. It's more like the beginning of a storm which no one knew how it would end but they were hopeful or most of them were. Not much has changed since Thursday, Bloo is still mad at Frankie but chose to push it aside for Mac's sake he's done it before he can do it again, Mac needs him right now and oh did Mac need him. Ever since their crying episode, Mac has been reclusive, barely saying anything to anyone that wasn't him and rarely leaving their room, the only time he did was to eat and then he would go right back despite everyone's attempts to make him stay. Bloo hadn't left their room much either, his mind racing just as much as Mac's, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it he was not ready for Monday, he wasn't ready to see Mac's 'family' or even the others he honestly just wanted to be alone- or alone as he can be right now, no matter how upset he is Mac always takes priority.

"Bloo?" Bloo turns to look up at Mac who was in his bed while he was on the floor.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'm ready for tomorrow."

"Me either pal."

"You?" He lifts off the bed and turns his head to Bloo, "Why aren't you ready?"

Bloo lets out a sigh, "I don't know I guess I'm nervous for you if that makes any sense."

"A little bit, thanks it's nice you care so much."

"Of course I do, you're my bestfriend."

"You to Bloo." They fall into silence again, that was common these past few days, silence and a lot of thinking. Mac continues to glance at Bloo as if looking for something he's been really worried about him lately between the crying episode and what happened Thursday morning somethings up with him but what he can't figure out. But he can't worry about that right now as much as he wants to he has other things to think about, he can't stop worrying about tomorrow he thought he'd be ready by now but he's not and that scares him. He wants to run, get away from here and he's never wanted to do that before but the thought of seeing them...

He lays back down and tries not to cry. "I can't do this."

"What?" Bloo perks up and looks at him.

"I can't do this Bloo, I'm too scared I thought I could but I can't."

"That's oka-"

"No it's not!" Bloo jumps at looks at him surprised, "Sorry, but it's not okay you heard Frankie I have to go."

"I know but frankly I'd be worried if you weren't scared. I wish I could say you didn't have to go, if I would have known it would affect you this much I wouldn't have changed my mind."

"It's not your fault."

"You only said you'd go cause I thought it would be good! But I was wrong. Really wrong."

"Bloo, through this whole thing you've been the one to listen to me, to make sure I was really okay you weren't content with a few words like the others, you push me to want to get better, you've been right here, this whole time, it's not your fault."

"Thanks... I think you'll be okay, tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, I hope I'll be."

Meanwhile, Frankie is also nervous but trying to keep it together for Mac.. even though he isn't around much which worries her but she can't bring herself to talk to him, she'll probably just make it worse. She is currently mopping the foyer while thinking about tomorrow and after mopping the same spot for 5 minutes she lets out a huff and throws the mop down, it makes a clattering noise in an otherwise quiet foyer and she flinches hoping Mr. Heriman didn't hear. After a few seconds she lets out a sigh of relief the last thing she needed right now was a lecture she picks up the mop and heads into the kitchen where she chases away a couple friends trying to make something out of the utensils. She pulls the finished dinner out of the oven and goes on the intercom.

"DINNER IS READY!" She hears a stampede head to the dining room and rolls her eyes with a smile. Some of the more helpful friends come in to help take the food to the dining room. She thanks them before turning to Wilt.

"Could you go get Mac and Bloo?" He nods and she thanks him before bringing the last of the food to the dining room the friends cheer and thank Frankie before digging in. A few minutes later Wilt walks in with a scared look on his face and sits down.

"Yeah they're not coming down." Frankie looks at him surprised,

"Why? What happened?"

"Bloo yelled at me when I tried to get them to come down, something about Mac wanting to be left alone."

Frankie sighs, "I'll go to talk to them after dinner."

"Good luck." After dinner, Frankie walks up the stairs dodging various friends and knocks on Mac and Bloo's door when she doesn't get a response she leans against the door and hears whispering and knocks again.

"Guys?" The whispering stops and the door opens and she looks down to see Mac standing there.

"Hey Frankie."

"Hey pal can I come in?" Mac nods and moves out of the way, Bloo glares at her from Mac's bed but doesn't say anything to which she grateful for, she really doesn't want to get in an argument right now. It's silent for a few seconds before,

"Did you want to talk about something?" Mac asks from below her she looks down to see him staring at her questioningly.

"Yes actually, Bloo why did you yell at Wilt?!" Bloo jumps at the question not expecting it and looks at her.

"Cause he wouldn't leave!"

"He was trying to you guys to come down, you've been cooped up in here all day!"

"So?"

"So?!" Mac watches as the two of them start to fight, this is what they were trying to avoid. Mac catches Bloo's eye and sends him a questioning glance which he sighs at and stops talking, he doesn't feel like fighting.

"What is going on with you two?"

"Um how about the fact the trials tomorrow? We're scared, Frankie!" Mac replies making them both look at him, Bloo with a small smile.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" She questions softly looking directly at Mac which makes Bloo huff in annoyance, she asked _both_ of them.

"I don't know, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well you have to! You can't keep bottling this up Mac, it's not good."

"I have been talking about it, with Bloo."

"You know the other person you asked." Bloo interjects angrily which makes Frankie sigh, he was still mad at her for Thursday but she couldn't focus on that right now, there were bigger issues to deal with.

"He's right you know, you did ask him too." Frankie sighs and runs a hand across her face.

"Okay look I'm sorry, I am worried about _both_ of you."

"Or you just mad just I yelled at Wilt."

"Well yes but I am worried about you Bloo."

"Whatever." He replies, crossing his arms and looking away from her, she sighs again and walks to the door.

"Whenever you want to talk." She leaves and the room falls into silence again, it stays that way for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning is chaotic but not in Bloo and Mac's room both boys are currently sleeping not peacefully and in the same bed but they are sleeping. However this sleep can't last, today's the big day, the trial and nobody is ready for it. The alarm clock suddenly starts to blare making them both groan.

"5 more minutes." Bloo says groggily as Mac starts reaching for the alarm clock before shutting it off and plopping his head on the pillow with another groan. They both drift back to sleep for a few seconds then,

"C'mon guys," Frankie knocks at the door, "Time to get up!" They both groan again as she enters and turns on the light.

"Come on!" She says pulling the blanket off them, "I know it's early but we gotta go soon so get up!" She walks out and slams the door making them both jump.

"Bloo," Mac says as shakes him, "Get up."

"Nooooo." Bloo whines and buries himself into Mac's blankets which Mac smiles at softly, inordinately fond of his best friend and shakes him again.

"Noooooooo Maaac let me sleeeeep."

"Wish I could, really but we have to get up."

"But it's eaaaarlllly."

"I know that's how court works, I think. Now come on let's go see if we can eat something."

"Fine but I won't be happy about it."

"I'm not asking you to be."

The bus ride to the courthouse is silent as all occupants refuse to say anything said occupants are Frankie, Mac, Bloo, Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman. Mac is drumming his fingers on his and Bloo's seat trying not to freak out but failing and failing fast. Bloo wordlessly grabs one of his hands and squeezes it, they look at each other and shakily smile Mac breathes in and tries to calm down but has little luck. He can't stop himself from freaking out he should be ready for this, everyone told him he would be, but he's not, not by a long shot. Bloo shots a glance at him every few seconds but he pretends not to notice, for both of their sakes, they arrive at the courthouse far too soon and Mac gulps as Frankie stops the bus.

"Time to go in."

* * *

"Court is in now in session case 4534-3E9I Child Abuse hearing, the honorable Judge Rebecca D. Carter residing, all rise."

Everybody in the room stands and the judge walks in she looks to be about 30 with red hair in a bun with thick black-rimmed glasses over blue eyes and is wearing a typical judges robe. Mac makes a show of not looking at anything but the floor and Bloo makes a show of not looking anywhere but Mac.

"Please be seated." They all sit and Mac tries to look at his 'family' but fails and starts rubbing one of his hands nervously. He was not ready for this. He couldn't focus on that, not now he had to focus on what to say and how to make sure he never had to see them again.

"Mr. River your opening statement please." Mr. River is Mac's lawyer who was sent by the Child Advocacy Agency, he looks to be about 27 with thick brown hair, brown eyes, and a sturdy build he is wearing a blue suit and red tie.

"Today I am here to prove beyond a reasonable doubt that the plaintiff in question was in fact physically and mentally abused in his previous occupancy. I will do this by bringing you the facts and key testimonies I would like to start this by calling to the stand one of the defendants in question, Ms. Linda Smith." She walks up to the stand and everyone watches with mixed reactions.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Linda Ruth Smith."

"Ms. Smith, today you are here because you and your 13-year-old son have been charged with mental and physical abuse what do you think of these charges?"

"I think they're absurd I never hit him more than necessary."

"And how would you describe necessary?"

"Only a few times, whenever he did something wrong, I think that's perfectly reasonable."

"Ms. Smith are you aware Mac went to the hospital last Monday morning and was revealed to have some bruised ribs?"

"No, I was being arrested at that time."

"Surely they told you what you were being arrested for."

"Oh yes, now I remember!" She gives a giggle, "I had so much on my mind at the time."

"Too much to remember one of your sons was seriously injured?"

"Well I, um."

"No further questions your honor."

"Mr. Johnson do you have any questions?" Mr. Johnson is Mac's mom and brothers lawyer, he has brown hair and eyes, looks to be in his thirties, and is wearing a black suit and tie.

"No your honor." Mac's mom steps down and ignores the glares being sent her way as she walks back to her seat.

"However I would like to call Terrance Smith to the stand." Terrance gets up and walks to the stand.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Terrance Lawrence Smith."

"Mr. Smith, how would you describe your relationship with your brother?"

"Uh alright, I guess."

"Did you ever do more than roughhouse with him?"

"No just brotherly fighting."

"Were you aware of where your brother was after school?"

"Yeah at that foster home his imaginary lives in. He went to visit after mom told him to give that thing up." Bloo lets out a low growl and Frankie grabs his hand and rubs it.

"Did you ever try to get him to stop?"

"Yeah, all the time he wouldn't listen."

"So he does stuff like this often?"

"Oh yeah, regular rule breaker."

"Thank you that's all the questions I have."

"I have some questions." Mr. River says standing up, "Mr. Smith when the police took a statement from Mac he said you were the cause of most of the abuse."

"He was lying, I never hit him."

"I have statements here proving otherwise from a Miss Frances Foster and a Mr. Blooregard Q Kazoo they both went on record saying you hit Mac multiple times, they also said you called him names like 'stupid' and 'worthless'."

"What's your point?"

"Is this something a good brother would do as you claim to be?"

"I was just looking out for him."

"By injuring him and making him feel horrible about himself?"

"I, uh."

"No further questions your honor."

"Very well then let's take a short recess."

* * *

"This is going well." Frankie says to the others, they are all currently standing in the hall outside the courtroom.

"I don't know." Mac nervously says from his spot beside Bloo who was glaring down the hall at Mac's mom and brother who are in a heated discussion with their lawyer.

"Oh the contrary, this is, in fact, going well. The Jurors seem to be on our side and your testimony will drive the nail in, Mac."

"I hope so." People start walking back into the courtroom.

"Seems the recess is over we should head back in as well." They all head back in and Bloo gives Mac a small pat before going to his seat.

"Defence calls Francis Foster to the stand."

"Oh, right I have to speak too." Frankie says under her breath as she stands, she gives Mac a reassuring look as she makes her way to the stand.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Francis Brigette Foster."

"How would you describe your relationship with Mac?"

"Um, at first he was just a kid who came to see his imaginary best friend every day but now he's like a little brother to me."

"What caused you to be concerned that he might be getting abused?"

"To be honest I didn't suspect something until last Monday Morning when he came over to the house instead of going to school."

"What about Terrance did you suspect he was up to something?"

"I knew he bullied Mac, we all did that's why he was banned from the house but we didn't know it was that bad."

"What did you think of Ms. Smith before this? Were there any signs of her being neglectful?"

"I honestly thought she was a mom just trying to provide for her sons, but there were times when Mac would come to the house hungry and I did see bruises I just assumed the others were playing a little rough."

"So nothing to cause suspicion?"

"Well, I did notice Mac had been acting oddly before all this, he was jumpy and would freak out if he stayed too late."

"Did you ever try to talk to Mac about it?"

"Yes, he always said nothing was wrong."

"So let me get this straight, other than a few bruises which most kids have there was no evidence of any abuse."

Frankie sighs, "Yes."

"No further questions your honor."

"Ms. Francis," Mr. River starts, "You said Mac is like a little brother to you, how do you treat him?"

"Very well, I play with him and his friends sometimes, I help him whenever he needs it and since he's been staying at Foster's I've always made sure he's had enough food and tried my best to make sure he feels safe and protected."

"You never raised your voice? Never hit him?"

"I would never, even if he went against some rules but he's a good kid he never gets into trouble, he keeps everyone else out of it."

"Could you explain to the jury what exactly happened last Monday morning."

"Yes, it was about 7 when I heard the doorbell ring which I thought was odd since we didn't open for another hour. I opened it and there was Mac I asked what he was doing there since it was a school day but before he could respond he almost passed out. I told Bloo to take him into the living room while I got him some water. When I got in there I asked Mac what happened, he said his mom kicked his side so much he couldn't even get to school. I then drove him and Bloo to the hospital and went to call the cops while his doctor x-rayed him, when I got back his doctor told me he had some bruised ribs. We moved into the child's ward while we waited for a cop to come question Mac and after that, I took them both back to Fosters after that I went to the police station to try and get everything in order to adopt Mac."

"That's all the questions I have, I would like to call Blooregard Q Kazoo to the stand."

"I knew I forgot something." Bloo says as he gets up Mac looks at him worriedly but he shrugs it off mental saying 'worry about yourself.'

"Please state your name for the record."

"Blooregard Q Kazoo."

"How would you describe your relationship with Mac?"

"He's my best friend."

"Your his imaginary friend meaning you used to live with him, why don't you anymore?"

"Cause his mom forced him to get rid of me."

"Do you know why?"

"No, maybe cause she hates me! I've always protected Mac and neither of them liked that!"

"Protected him from what exactly?"

"His mom and brother, they would constantly hit him and call him names, one of the reasons he created me was to protect him cause he was only three at the time so he couldn't protect himself but even as he got older he didn't. I always tried to get him to but most of the time I would have to step in."

"So you would get hit too?"

"Not as much but yeah."

"Did you ever sustain any serious injuries?"

"I think I got a concussion once but I don't really remember Mac told me about it."

"That's all the questions I have." Mr. Johnson stands up and walks to the stand.

"Mr. Kazoo would you say you and Mac are close?"

"Yes."

"So close that if he asked you to say certain things you would?"

"He would never ask that but even if he did I wouldn't!"

"You're his best friend, how can we be sure you're not making stuff up so he can away from his previous occupancy?"

"Why would I do that unless there was a good reason to?"

"What would you classify as a 'good reason'?"

"That he was constantly getting hurt, he wasn't safe there!"

"So you're admitting to lying?"

"Why would I be lying?!"

"Enough!" Judge Carter interjects, "You're clearly upsetting him, Mr. Johnson so come up with less emotionally charged questions or stand down!"

"No further questions your honor." Bloo steps down and walks back to his seat ignoring everyone's worried looks, Mr. Jonshon also sits down. Mr. River glances at Mac before standing up.

"I would like to call Mac Smith to the stand."

* * *

"Please state your name for the record."

"Mac Jacob Smith."

"Mac how are you feeling right now?"

"Um, nervous."

"Well I can assure you there's no reason to be nervous I'm just going to ask you a few questions. Who is the nicest grown up you know?"

"Frankie."

"Who's the meanest grown up you know?"

"My mom."

"What has she done that was mean to you?"

"She hit me she's done it a lot recently."

"Do you know why?"

"She said it's cause I was bad but I don't remember doing anything wrong."

"Where exactly has she hit you?"

"My face, arms, sides but the bruised ribs were the first really serious things."

"This statement also says she and your brother said some mean things, could you tell me what they were?"

"They said I was stupid and worthless, they said they wish I wasn't born!" Mac starts crying and Frankie and Bloo have to fight their natural instincts not to go up there and comfort him.

"Okay Mac it's okay they won't hurt you anymore. No further questions your honor."

"I have some questions-"

"No, no more questions." Judge Carter interrupts, "Step down Mac." Mac nods and walks back to his seat Frankie reaches over the bar and pats him comfortingly.

"Juror's please go into the chambers and decide on a verdict." They step out of the room and Mac tries to calm himself down, his mom looks over with distaste and Frankie has to hold Bloo to keep him from going over there. She starts quietly talking with Mr. Rivers while keeping her hold on Bloo who starts wriggling in her grasp but a look from a teary-eyed Mac makes him stop he tugs at Frankies' arm and tries to get down, Frankie sighs and lets him down and he starts trying to comfort Mac to the best of his abilities, Judge Carter notices this and gets a thoughtful look. The Juror's walk back in and everyone watches with abated breath,

"What is your verdict?"

"We find both defendants guilty on all charges." On one side of the room relief and happiness on the other defeat and anger.

"Very well the sentencing hearing will be tomorrow, get these two out of here." Some officers come and take them away ignoring the threats and shouting, once they're gone the judge turns back to the remaining people in the courtroom.

"There's still the matter of Mac's future placement, Ms. Foster I understand you filed for adoption."

"Yes your honor."

Judge Carter picks up some papers, "Everything looks to be in order however before we can go any further there will need to be a house visit, it's standard procedure there will be someone there tomorrow. Court is dismissed." She walks out of the chambers and all that's left is Mac and others, Mac turns to the others with a smile.

"It's over, I never have to see them again."

"It's over pal." Frankie responds as Bloo happily jumps on Mac and they both laugh as they hug. It's over, it's finally over. But Frankie can't help but wonder, what will tomorrow bring?

* * *

Phew! I finally finished, it took awhile but I did it! I hope you all enjoyed, this was a really hard chapter to write I have no idea about court hearings if you couldn't tell but I like to think I did a good job. Okay until next time, whenever that is!

BYE!:D


End file.
